


The Second Side of a Silver Dollar

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Novella, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: Timothy McGee finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. His situation seems bleak but are things really as they seem? Sometimes things can't be taken at face value. Sometimes you have to dig deeper.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Caitlin Todd, Ducky Mallard/?, Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Decades and Eras Challenge” on NFA
> 
> Prompt: Will be added to the end notes or as a separate chapter if it's too long
> 
> Although there are other pairings in this story it is a Gibbs/McGee story. So no worries to all of you slash fans out there that can’t stand Het. The only graphic descriptions are between the two main characters. I was inspired to write this story when Sondheimmcgeek the challenge issuer mentioned Tony as a cowboy. I’m not into Westerns normally but I couldn’t resist the image that presented. There are spoilers from season three but since this is an AU what can a reader really believe. That being said read at your own risk. If asked I’ll plead the fifth on what the spoilers actually are.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

McGee held onto his bowler hat as a strong dry wind whipped across the front of his body. He squinted his eyes shut to avoid dirt blinding him as he made his way over to the Tall Glass Saloon. He timed his steps so that the tumbleweed crossing his path was out of the way before he made it to that stretch of road. McGee gently pushed aside a pair of wooden double doors to step inside the slightly cooler building. He let out a puff of breath at the minimal temperature decrease and made his way over to the bar. McGee stopped at the counter and smiled at the owner of the establishment. “Hello Miss Kate. How are you doing this fine afternoon?”

The attractive brunette gave him a friendly smile as she paused in wiping down the counter with a rag. “Good afternoon Tim. It’s not often I see you in my place. What can I do for you?” McGee was grateful that Miss Kate didn’t mention or allude to the fact that the reason for his infrequent visits was his father. “I’ve come to pick up my father’s bottle of whiskey. He won’t be back in town for another week and he sent a telegram asking me to pick it up. He wants to have it on hand when he returns.” Miss Kate smiled a knowing smirk. “That father of yours is so protective of his whiskey. I know he’s really worried that I’ll sell it while he’s gone.” She turned to retrieve the bottle and grumbled mildly. “Even though I’ve told him time and again I will keep it aside.”

The bottle made a soft thunk as Miss Kate turned back around and put it in front of McGee. “Tim why don’t you stick around and have a drink, I can get you something mild.” McGee suddenly became very nervous. He drew the bottle near him and started to unconsciously trace his fingertips on the labels upper edge. “No thank you Miss Kate. I don’t really have a fondness for spirits. Well I better get going. You have a good day Miss Kate.” Kate’s smile fell from her face as Timothy McGee practically bolted out of her saloon. The woman’s sour mood only increasing as a drunk patron reached for one her dancers. Grabbing a huge stick from the back of the bar she kept around for just these moments, she started forward to remind him of the rules.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dark-haired stranger ambled into town slouching on his horse. He tipped his hat to any passing ladies letting a dazzling grin complete the movement. He stopped in front of the local saloon and tied up his horse. The soft clop of his boots was the only sound he made as he entered the gin hall. He stopped just inside, the minute clack of the doors a vague background noise, as he surveyed the layout of the saloon. He gazed a little longer than necessary at the women dancing onstage; his look quickly morphing from observation to an over interest that had him practically drooling. The girls gave a final toss upward of one of their legs as the song ended. It was only them dancing offstage that brought the man back to awareness.

Suddenly feeling thirsty he made his way to the bar. Taking in the brunette serving drinks caused his already dry mouth to rival that of the ground outside. He sat down on a barstool as she approached a friendly smile in place. “Good afternoon sir, can I get you anything?” He let his most charming smile slip in place. “Well the first thing you can help me with is getting a name.” The woman’s smile slipped just slightly. “The names Miss Kate and I own the Tall Glass.” He reached up to remove his brown weathered cowboy hat. The dirty piece of clothing was set next to him on the bar. “Katie, what a lovely name. The name is Anthony DiNozzo, but you darlin’ can call me Tony.”

The faint smile was now terse and Tony could feel his grin getting wider. It was so fun to tease interesting prospects. “The name is Miss Kate or Kate, Mr. DiNozzo. Now what can I get for you? I have other customers who need my attention.” Tony just continued to grin. As the silence stretched he waited until he saw Kate move to speak again before interrupting her intended words. “I’ll take a bourbon.” Kate nodded tersely and turned to retrieve the drink. It was set down shortly and Tony handed over the coins needed to pay for the alcohol. Kate took the money and moved on. Tony continued to watch her for awhile and was secretly amused at how she purposely ignored the fact that he was watching her working. He amused himself this way until the drink was gone then he went to find a poker game to join.

The next few hours he whiled away playing hands of cards and drinking away some of his winnings. During the course of several hands his easy demeanor had granted him the information he was hoping to gain. This was in fact the town that Warren McGee lived in, the same man his boss had been hunting for years now. Until recently the scoundrel hadn’t settled anywhere and Gibbs had been doggedly following every lead they found to his whereabouts. Not only was he in Clearwater Canyon but the town was a small one and the man in question resided just across the street. The only real obstacle they were likely to face was that Warren McGee practically owned the town. There were very few things that he didn’t have a hand in. They would have to strike hard and fast if they wanted to survive.

Once he got the information he needed he excused himself from the game and headed to the exit. On the way he caught the owner’s eye and gave a tip of his hat. He almost laughed out loud at the forced smile on her face. ‘You have to love customer appreciation.’ He turned away to go through the exit. Once outside he deeply inhaled the cooler night air. It felt refreshing after so many hours in the smoky saloon. He was already looking forward to the ride back to the camp. He went to walk to his horse when a poster caught his eye. It was a wanted sign that declared in black bold letters the reward for a dead or alive capture of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There were too pictures one was a sketch that was way off and the other a photo.

The photo was very intimidating. The lucky individual who had taken it had managed to catch Gibbs in a standoff. His black hat tipped over one of his eyes. The lone pupil visible conveying more coldness in one eye than few could manage with an open stare. Thankfully the rest of his face was mostly obscured by the hat he was never without. The reward had gone up to thirty thousand. ‘Well at least that should lighten his mood for a few minutes. The boss does love to get people in a tizzy.’ He looked below the pictures to see “The Silver Fox” listed as an alias. Tony had to laugh outright at that. Abby was going to be so pleased with herself when she saw this newest wanted poster.

His eyes then went further down to see that Gibbs was known to be traveling with another man and a woman. Tony was relieved to see that the other team members had yet to be identified. It made little trips into towns much easier. He moved his eyes from the poster to discreetly look around the quite streets. His fist came to his mouth as he released a loud fake cough. Then he went to his horse, untied the loyal animal, and resumed his slouched position while ambling toward the edge of the city’s limits. When morning came the missing wanted poster stilled failed to catch anyone’s attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee turned the page of the book he was reading. He was lost in the story so it was no surprise he fairly jumped out of his skin when his door burst open. He jerked around to see a man he didn’t know march into his room being closely followed by their older butler Arthur. “Sir please, I’m telling you the truth. Master McGee is not at home. He is away on business.” The stranger whirled on the older man and caused him to back up into the hallway by gaze alone. “I will determine myself whether or not he is here. Until then you can leave.” McGee watched as the butler went downstairs hurriedly. ‘No doubt to get the Sheriff.’ The stranger turned back around trying to stare him down.

McGee stood his ground even though he wanted to quail under the stare. He let a hand rest on the back of a nearby chair to make sure he could stay upright if his shaky legs gave out. He tried to think of something to say. “Who are you?” The other man sneered at him and he blinked in surprise. ‘Well that’s one obstacle overcome.’ McGee went to answer but then thought better of it. The man looked about ready to fly into a rage and sometimes the truth could be damaging at the wrong moment. “I believe I should be asking you that question. What is your business? I keep track of all messages while the master is away from his household. If you need to see him personally I can pass on a message for an appointment.”

A cold look settled on the man’s face as he laughed. It was not a sound of amusement but derision. “I don’t like to be questioned.” An instant later McGee had a gun pointed in his face. “I’m the one asking the questions. Now why don’t we go find Mr. McGee?” He felt his face pale as he shook his head slightly. His voice was strained and quiet as he tried to speak around the fear choking him. “He is not here. He is out of town.” The man came closer until his body heat was washing over McGee. The cold muzzle of the revolver pressed under his chin. “I don’t believe you. I’ll tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you. We’ll take a little tour of this place and if he is in fact not here then I won’t kill you for wasting my time. I need you to speed this along though because I’m sure the Sheriff is already on his way. How do those terms sound?”

McGee nodded his head carefully before barely squeezing out a response. “Fair.” The other man nodded his head before walking around his body to stand behind him. The muzzle of the gun settled at the back of his neck and a prod against the skin was a silent signal to proceed. McGee started to walk forward, opened the door to his room slowly, and was greeted by the anxious butler. “Young master, thank the heavens that you’re all right. I’ve sent a maid to inform Sheriff Murphy of our dilemma. Where is the scoundrel now?” McGee felt himself pale as Arthur tore down all of his carefully worded safeguards to protect his identity. He felt a sharp prod to his neck and stepped fully into the hallway.

He could see the butler’s eyes go wide and his hand lift cover his mouth as the stranger came into view. “The scoundrel is right here.” His cold voice held just a hint of amusement and McGee had to wonder if he was always this hardened. ‘If not I wonder what his sense of humor might have been at some point.’ His thoughts cleared as he felt the other man move closer again a hard grip seizing his right elbow. “I can’t believe my luck. I might not be able to settle the score with your father today, but I can make his present more miserable. You’re coming with me McGee. You!” The both of them jumped as the stranger addressed the butler again. “Tell your master that a ransom note will be sent to him shortly.”

The grip on his elbow forced him forward toward the stairs. McGee could see Arthur move forward out of the corner of his eye. He was suddenly yanked to the side as the other man looked directly at the pursuing butler. “If you try anything I will kill you.” The menacing words hung in the air as McGee was led down the stairs. This time the butler didn’t try to follow but just remained where he was hanging his head in defeat. The other servants in the household didn’t offer any resistance as he was led out the backdoor. There were two other cowboys on horseback waiting with a vacant horse between them. The one dressed in brown leathers seemed confused. “Boss what’s going on? Who is this?”

The man holding him just growled as he approached the vacant horse. The animal didn’t seem startled by the noise and McGee had to wonder how often the other man emitted the frustrated sound. He was shoved against the horse as the stranger moved behind him again. The weight of the other man’s body pinned him in place as he used his now freed hand to reach into a saddlebag. “There has been a change of plans. This is his house but he isn’t home. This is his son; his only son. We are going to ransom him and draw Warren McGee out. Then I can finally put an end to all of this.” During his explanation his captor had found a rope and placed his gun in its holster to grab McGee’s hands. There was a brief struggle before his limbs were secured with the rope.

“Boss, you want us to take a hostage! This is a bad idea. Why don’t we just try again later?” McGee was held in place by a hand to his neck as the weight disappeared. Even with the uncomfortable angle he still managed to see his captor’s face as he cast a look on the talkative cowboy. “Did I ask for your opinion DiNozzo?! This is what the plan is now. If you don’t like it then hit the road.” The cowboy currently the victim of the stranger’s stare just released a weary sigh. Seemingly satisfied with this reaction the leader turned back around and physically hauled him up over the horse. He released a grunt as his stomach collided with the saddle. His cheeks blushed in embarrassment as he squirmed trying to find a comfortable position.

A second later the stranger moved smoothly into place behind him and made sure he was more stable before taking up the reins. “I would have your guns at the ready. The Sheriff has been notified.” A groan was heard from the talkative cowboy. “Boss what happened? I thought you were just going to ask to see Warren McGee?” The stranger started to move the horse forward. “I didn’t believe them when they said he wasn’t home. So I took a look around myself. In the meantime they sent a servant for the Sheriff.” Another groan was heard only this one had a long suffering tone. “Boss, why do you do that? Now there is another town we won’t be able to enter. I’m running out of saloons to visit.”

They rounded the house slowly and McGee could already see Sheriff Murphy outside questioning Arthur. A small crowd was starting to gather as well. ‘This is going to be embarrassing.’ The trio stopped a short distance before clearing the house and withdrew their weapons. “DiNozzo stop acting like you don’t enjoy a good fight. Now be quiet and get ready.” The other man didn’t comment further and seeing as how he had no view of him McGee guessed that he was following orders. The silence remained for another moment before the kidnappers burst forward to sweep past the crowd. They were almost clear when one of the deputies reached out and clumsily managed to knock DiNozzo off his horse.

The two other riders circled back so they could cover DiNozzo as he took a dive behind some barrels. The gathered crowd scattered to take cover as the town’s deputies opened fire. The two other riders took cover as best they could behind some buildings before returning fire; the bullets surprisingly not making contact with the participants on either side of the fight. A whistle rang through the air as the dismounted cowboy called his horse. The confused creature turned toward the familiar call but was stalled from following by someone grabbing its reigns. “DiNozzo, get your horse.” The downed cowboy sounded frustrated. “I’m trying boss but what should I do? I can’t kill her to get it back.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the female in question. “Let Tim go or you won’t be able to escape. I won’t let go of this horse even if you shoot me.” McGee’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Her identity was confirmed just seconds later by Sheriff Murphy. “Miss Kate, don’t get involved. Let the horse go. These people are dangerous criminals and we’ve got it covered.” The man holding him down then interrupted them his voice angry with impatience. “DiNozzo, I don’t care what you have to do, just get your horse.” The cowboy’s response was somewhat uneasy. “Okay boss.” The horse shifted slightly and it was just enough to give McGee a view of what happened next.

The cowboy ran quickly through the open street to jump on his horse’s back. A strong arm reached down in a flash to wrap around Miss Kate’s waist and with a slinging motion she was deposited on the horse’s saddle in front of the cowboy. As Miss Kate struggled on the animal the cowboy raced toward the edge of town. In the few seconds it took for him to get closer the other two kidnappers joined him and they rode at a breakneck pace out of Clearwater Canyon. McGee knowing if it wasn’t for the hand at his back he would have fallen off the horse. The small group was pursued for some time and McGee kept hoping that they would be rescued. It was almost nightfall when the kidnappers took a sharp turn and managed to lose their pursuers in a canyon.

As the Sheriff’s group rode close by trying to find the now missing criminals both hostages had their mouths covered to prevent any noise from giving away their location. Once the kidnappers were sure they were clear they rode down a maze of tunnels until McGee knew he would never find his way out even if they were to manage escape. After what felt like hours they arrived at a camp. It was already set up for the night and boasted a bright campfire. He felt the stranger dismount and a moment later he was yanked down roughly. The sudden movement coupled with the weird position held for so long caused his legs to give out almost instantly. The numbness helped to prevent pain as his backside impacted with the hard ground.

He looked up suddenly to the stranger fearing a negative reaction to his inability to stand but was only met with a look of disinterest; the other man turning to his horse to unpack his supplies. He let his gaze settle on DiNozzo’s horse as the cowboy helped Miss Kate to the ground. Her feet had literally just touched solid ground when she belted him so hard he came off of his feet. The cowboy lay on the ground with a shocked expression. He sat up on an elbow and rubbed his sore jaw. McGee looked back to the group’s leader again fearing Miss Kate having to face his wrath. He blinked in surprise at the amused expression. ‘He doesn’t seem angry at all.’

A shuffling sound caught his attention and he looked back to see DiNozzo get to his feet. He also didn’t look angry but impressed; an easy grin surfacing on his face. “That’s one mean punch you got there Katie. I haven’t been laid flat in a dog’s age.” The grin now turned apologetic. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to tie you up. We can’t have you causing any trouble. I’ll let Ziva do the honor though since I’ve already manhandled you enough for one day. She’s the closest thing we have to a man that is a woman.” Ziva moved forward with some rope. “The opposite could be said for you Tony.” The cowboy glared at the woman. “Now children, let’s play nice.”

The new voice startled McGee and his eyes went from Ziva to a small woman holding a spoon. She was dressed all in black and her dark hair was pulled up into pigtails. ‘Is she in mourning? But if so then why does she seem so happy?’ The other two quieted at her appearance and McGee watched as the cowgirl tied Miss Kate’s hands with some difficulty. ‘I can’t believe that’s a woman.’ From the beginning McGee thought the dark clothed woman was a man. Of course it didn’t help that he was being held at gunpoint, she was wearing men’s clothing, and he only now got a good look at the cowgirl. Once Miss Kate had her hands restrained she was led over to McGee and directed to sit down with a semi-hard push from Ziva.

The second female with the spoon approached the group’s leader. ‘The woman was his wife perhaps.’ The other two occupants of the hideout moved to unpack their saddlebags as the leader directed his horse with a pat to a small area with some hay. “Gibbs you know I love company, but why do I have a feeling their not really guests?” The leader’s face remained impassive. “That’s because their hostages, but you already knew that didn’t you Abby, smart girl that you are.” He was grinning but Abby didn’t seem amused. Her voice went from cheerful to almost a whine. “Gibbs, how am I supposed to keep us hidden when you take these risks? Now we’re going to have to deal with search parties for who knows how long.”

Miss Kate broke in as the name registered with her. “Wait your name is Gibbs? As in Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The outlaw wanted dead or alive for thirty thousand dollars?” Gibbs looked at her with a bland expression not answering. Abby suddenly perked up again though. “I still can’t believe the reward is thirty thousand now. It just keeps going up.” McGee paled. ‘That is who kidnapped us? I’m never making it out of here alive.’ He felt a shiver run through him. The movement brought him under Miss Kate’s concerned gaze but he looked down instead of making eye contact. No matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t be able to hide his terror. At the confirmation of his identity Gibbs sighed before changing the topic.

“Abby is dinner almost done?” The spoon was waved toward a pot over the fire. “It should be any second now.” Gibbs nodded before moving over to the fire and reclining against the wall. Abby put her attention back to their dinner as the other outlaws worked in tandem to get ready for the food to be served. A stew was dished out to everyone at the campfire’s edge before Tony walked over to the hostages with two bowls. “I’m going to untie you so you can eat. Don’t try anything funny. If you even think about it keep in mind that Gibbs is a dead ringer.” Tony kneeled on the ground setting the bowls down before reaching behind Miss Kate to undo her hands. When the ropes were off he reached for McGee. “He stays tied up.”

Tony froze as McGee fell back against the wall. He really wasn’t surprised. “Boss, how is he going to eat?” Gibbs didn’t bother to even look at them. “The woman will feed him. He stays tied up.” McGee blushed hotly. Miss Kate mumbled something in irritation but turned toward him holding a bowl only a moment later. McGee’s gentlemanly instincts kicked in. “Miss Kate don’t worry about me. I insist that you eat first.” Miss Kate was already shaking her head. “No Tim, I want you to eat first so that it doesn’t get cold.” Tony watched the conversation with amusement before going back to the fire to eat his own soup. “Are you sure Miss Kate? I don’t really feel right about you not eating first.”

Miss Kate went to respond only to be stopped by Gibbs. “If the two of you don’t be quiet then neither of you will eat.” McGee lowered his head as Miss Kate narrowed her eyes. Not saying another word she scooped out some of the soup. The spoon rested against McGee’s lips a moment later. This time he allowed himself to be fed without protest. It didn’t take long before the bowl was empty and Miss Kate started to eat her own soup. Once they were finished Tony came back over to collect their bowls.

A few hours went by with the quiet murmurings of the outlaws as the only sound to break up the night’s silence. Sometime into the evening they decided to settle in for the night. Miss Kate’s hands were retied as they were both instructed to lie down. It took a long time for both of the captives to fall asleep on the hard ground; Miss Kate grumbling quietly about missing the comforts of home while McGee simply tried to think of a way to stay alive.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The groggy captives were shaken awake before the process from the night before at dinner took place with breakfast. The only difference was that McGee didn’t try to protest when Miss Kate went to feed him first. The hours after Miss Kate was retied passed in relative silence as the outlaws spoke quietly amongst themselves. Maps were reviewed and a ransom letter was put together. At least with the delivery of the ransom note he had some time to think of a possible escape. It was nearing dark when McGee started to feel pressure in his bladder. In truth he was surprised the organ was only now pronouncing its presence. All he could figure was that pure terror kept his body’s functions settled.

McGee shifted as the pressure increased and he tried to think of a way to get the attention of one of his kidnappers. Miss Kate leaned over at his squirming. In a whisper she asked what was wrong. He was embarrassed but admitted that nature was calling. After another squirm McGee was finally able to gather his courage. “Excuse me.” What little saliva he had in his mouth dried up as all of the outlaws turned at his words. He was just getting ready to croak out the rest when Gibbs prevented further comment. “Shut up.” McGee knew he shouldn’t have been but he was still a little surprised when the group followed Gibbs lead; all of them going back to examining different escape routes should their location be discovered.

Gibbs hadn’t said the words in anger but the same calm coldness that seemed to be one of only two emotions he possessed. McGee knew that speaking again was a bad idea but his body gave him no other choice in the matter. “I’m sorry, but I need to…” McGee never got to finish as the remaining words became strangled by fear. In the brief moments it took to speak Gibbs had gotten up, strode over to him, grabbed him by his collar, and proceeded to plant his gun under McGee’s chin. The hostage quaked in fear, his eyes as wide as saucers, as Gibbs proceeded to yell in his face. “What did I just say?! Shut! Up!” McGee didn’t attempt to speak. ‘I’ll just sit in my urine. It’s perfectly reasonable. I might get a rash, but at least I won’t die.’

The gun was pressed harder into a soft spot just past McGee’s jaw line and he let his eyes fall shut. He could feel his bottom lip trembling but he ignored it already feeling far too weak. “Hey Gibbs. It’s Gibbs, right?” The pressure eased up but the gun stayed in place. ‘Miss Kate what are you doing? Don’t risk yourself for me. You’ve already gotten yourself into this mess trying to help.’ McGee wished he could voice his thoughts, but didn’t want to speak for fear that Gibbs might find that reason enough to blow his brains out. “Yeah, it’s Gibbs. You can shut up too. I’m tired of all the noi…” Miss Kate didn’t let him finish. It was obvious from her tone she was annoyed and an obstinate look clouded her graceful features.

“He’s trying to tell you he has to go outside. Hostages or not we still have bodily functions. So unless you want to have to clean urine up from the floor of your hideout I suggest you let him go outside.” In the brief silence he imagined Gibbs looking annoyed but also considering. He was dragged from his internal musings when Gibbs gave him a hard shake. “Is that true?” McGee opened his eyes hesitantly and only briefly looked into the outlaw’s icy eyes before looking toward the red bandana tied around the older man’s neck. He couldn’t find his voice and nodded an affirmative instead. A sigh escaped the outlaw and he was hauled to his feet an instant later. His collar was released and he was shoved to the left. “This way.”

McGee walked forward and only changed direction when the outlaw’s hand gave a slight shove in a different direction. It was only a few moments later when they cleared the caves and came to an area with several bushes. “I’m going to untie you so you can do your business but try to run and I’ll kill you.” A hard hand came out and gripped his chin. The hand angled him until he faced a rock formation some distance away. The hand left him and a moment later Gibbs withdrew his gun and fired at a shrub growing out of a rock. McGee felt his eyes widen as the shrub drooped downward; the bullet hitting the base of the plant. He felt as though his oxygen supply was cut off and he fell into a pant as he tried to breathe.

“If you run, you’re dead. Understand?” McGee nodded his head and obediently let himself be turned around so that he could be untied. He moved immediately toward the bushes once he was free and emptied his bladder. He looked up during the process a little embarrassed at the audience. The outlaw was leaning against the rock wall near the entrance to the cave and was looking skyward. ‘Is he giving me privacy?’ It seemed ridiculous but regardless McGee was grateful. Most men his age would think nothing of having to answer nature’s call in another man’s presence, but McGee was different even in that. His father was a businessman and had many enemies.

McGee was his only child and because of this he had been sheltered most of his life. They constantly moved from place to place. McGee’s only company being that of his tutors. A friend being over was out of the question. Although in truth McGee never really had a chance to make any friends. Being housebound tended to eliminate those types of relationships. The first real friend he’d ever made was Miss Kate. The only reason that happened was because of his father’s affinity toward whiskey. Her saloon was one of the few places he was allowed to go without his father present. McGee was almost done but tried to prolong the freedom. His hands ached from the slight lack of circulation and his wrists were already red from the ropes abrasiveness.

When he finished he straightened out his clothes and stepped in front of Gibbs. The outlaw pushed up from the wall and approached him with the rope. “Turn around.” McGee hesitated already feeling the pain the ropes would cause. “Can they stay off a little longer? Please. The ropes really…” When Gibbs cut him off annoyance colored his words. “Turn around.” McGee knew better then to argue and turned around. His wrists were pulled behind his back and the ropes pulled tightly into place. A small gasp of pain escaped McGee as they were tightened but he just managed to hold back a wince. Gibbs’ hand returned to maneuver him back toward their hideout.

The trip was short but McGee still had no clue how to get out even if they got the chance. The passageways were just too confusing. Once he was seated Gibbs moved over toward the group and told Ziva to take Miss Kate outside for the same purpose. The cowgirl seemed annoyed but followed the orders. The next day the ransom note was delivered. McGee kept his eyes open and alert knowing that his father was still out of town. If they could find a way to escape before then it would save his father any effort. As the days passed the group fell into a sort of rhythm. During the day after meals both of the captives would be taken outside. McGee accompanied by Gibbs and Miss Kate accompanied by Ziva.

If they needed to go another time they could ask and they would be taken outside. Miss Kate would always be untied for their meals and she would feed McGee. During meals as well as at least two additional times a day the captives would be given water. All foodstuff normally handled by Tony. At night they would go to sleep and the outlaws would take turns keeping watch. A week passed before Gibbs let Miss Kate be untied indefinitely. The only two conditions to her additional freedom being that she behave and take care of McGee. The young man in question wasn’t quite so lucky.

The only time he was untied was during the brief moments he was outside the cavernous hideout. It became harder each time to let the ropes be retied. The skin on his wrists had gone from a red chaffing to frayed open sores. It was common for his hands to become numb and McGee started to seriously worry that he would lose the use of his hands. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. It was only a matter of time before he fought Gibbs trying to retie him and got himself killed for the disobedience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony filled up two plates with food before hooking his right pinky finger through the handles of two mugs filled with water. Being very careful so he didn’t spill anything he knelt before the two captives. Kate helped him by grabbing the mugs and Tony put the plates down in front of the lovely woman. He gave her a grin before bracing his hand on the ground to stand. “Wait.” Tony looked up and smiled at the young woman. She barely spoke except when angry so anytime she spoke in a different tone he was grinning like an idiot. “Why yes Katie, what did ya’ need?” A crinkle appeared between her eyebrows and Tony’s grin widened at her small sign of irritation.

Annoying the lady really was too easy and Tony knew it was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. The cowboy had already found her attractive upon their first meeting but that right hook had sealed the deal. He was going to find some way to win her over. Tony had never contemplated settling down before but Miss Kate had all the makings of a great wife. She was beautiful, smart, strong, and a spitfire. She’d managed to wipe him off his feet in more than one way. The fact that she was currently a hostage definitely didn’t help his chances, but Tony was nothing if not determined. He’d find a way. “Mr. DiNozzo.” She paused looking uncertain. “Tony.”

His eyebrows nearly went to his hairline but his smile morphed from charming to dazzling a second later. She wanted something that was obvious but it could also be a step in the right direction. “Can you please put something on Tim’s wrists? I know you can’t untie him but I’m worried about infection.” The request threw Tony for a minute and he let his gaze swing over to their other hostage. The young man did look a little pale. He motioned with his hand for McGee to lean forward and then moved so that he could look at the bound wrists. He barely held back a hiss at the raw skin. The hands themselves and the skin above the wrists were swollen. He looked toward Abby. “Hey Abs can you bring me the medical supplies?”

The perky woman got up to do his bidding before looking at Gibbs in confusion. “Sit down Abby.” Tony let his gaze move to Gibbs as Abby hovered uncertainly. “Boss his wrists have gotten really bad. I think we should bandage them before an infection sets in.” Gibbs continued to stare at the fire and sip his coffee. “He’s fine DiNozzo. I see his wrists every day.” Tony looked back toward McGee’s wrists his mouth setting in a firm line. That was right. Gibbs saw McGee’s wrists everyday when he took him outside. Tony understood Gibbs’ obsession but this wasn’t right.

“Boss maybe you should look at them. They might have gotten worse since ear…” Gibbs suddenly looked at Tony and he knew he’d pushed too far too fast. “He’s fine DiNozzo! Are you a doctor! Leave him alone and come eat dinner!” Tony knew that look and he knew nothing else would be accomplished right this moment. He moved away from the hostages and went to sit by the fire. This wasn’t right and regardless of what Gibbs wanted this discussion wasn’t over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony sat propped against a rock wall and surveyed the desert landscape. It was close to the change over of watch and the night had gotten a distinctive chill. He wrapped his cloak a little tighter against his frame before settling once again. A small shuffle drew his attention away from the desert long enough for his eyes to take in Gibbs getting up and preparing a cup of coffee. In a few moments the leader of their little band was standing beside him ready to take over the watch. Tony got up from his spot and stood next to Gibbs as the other man settled against the rock wall. “Gibbs I know you want to make Warren McGee suffer and I know why.” Gibbs turned to him with a stony expression.

Tony knew this was the last thing Gibbs wanted to talk about but it needed to be said. “I don’t blame you for any of that. If I did I wouldn’t be trying to help you, but you’re taking out your anger on the wrong person. I’ve never met Warren McGee but from what you’ve told me his son is nothing like his father. Timothy McGee has been nothing but cooperative. He’s scared to death most of the time and I don’t think he would know how to survive one day in the desert if he did manage to escape.

His wrists need attention. They’ve gotten really bad. Worst case scenario he could die from infection, but at this point if something doesn’t change he could lose his hands. I touched them to see if I got some kind of reaction. Their so numb he didn’t even feel me touch them. McGee is just a means to get to his old man. Don’t ruin his life just because you got it out for his father.” Tony turned away then and headed to his bedroll. Gibbs was a reasonable man, most of the time, and Tony hoped that he’d gotten through to him; for McGee’s sake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs turned away from DiNozzo as he got ready for bed. His sharp eyes surveyed the landscape for potential threats as he tried to shake off DiNozzo’s words. The process wasn’t helped any by the fact that he was starting to think the same thing. From the beginning the junior McGee had been nothing like the senior McGee. Where the older man was ruthless his son seemed to have all the softness of a small furry forest creature. In the little over a week’s time they had the two prisoners neither of them had attempted to escape. That was most likely due to fear but they were both cooperative. McGee barely spoke for fear of incurring his wrath and even though his wrists were causing him pain he never spoke of them again after that first time he’d been untied to relieve himself.

He let his thoughts mill as even more time passed. It wasn’t until about three am that he was roused from the unyielding thoughts. There was a small noise that he didn’t place right away. He looked at the sleeping group trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. His eyes rested a moment later on the young man he’d been thinking on for so long just as he identified the noise. McGee was crying. It was soft, so soft in fact, that Gibbs barely heard the sound. The young man shifted slightly trying to get comfortable and Gibbs knew that he was awake.

The tears weren’t the result of uncontrolled emotions from a dream but the stark reality of what he was enduring. The pain he was in, the discomfort, the thought that at any moment he could die. Gibbs knew in that moment that DiNozzo was absolutely right. Warren McGee wouldn’t shed tears over anything except perhaps the loss of his money. Suddenly Gibbs had had enough. He wanted this to be over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee felt weary upon waking. It didn’t help that he’d been woken in the middle of the night by the pain that radiated through his body from his wrists. He’d broken down last night; the pain and stress finally breaking down his already shaky bravado. The breakfast he was fed was eaten mechanically the flavors of the food not reaching his taste buds. His face felt a little itchy from the dirt smudges on his cheeks; the soil getting trapped in the tracks of his tears. It was annoying but at least it masked that he had been crying. Rubbing his face against the ground had been the only way to erase the evidence of his weakness. When he was finished and Gibbs was finished the outlaw pulled him to his feet to lead him outside.

They took another confusing path until they reached outside the hideout. McGee couldn’t argue that Gibbs was smart. They went outside everyday but never took a path enough times for him to memorize the journey. The ropes came off and he barely contained a cry as they seemed to pull his skin off with them. He relieved himself quickly and came back around the bushes to stand in front of Gibbs. He had stopped trying to prolong his freedom because it only made the bonds that much harder to bear. Gibbs pushed away from the rock wall and approached only this time he didn’t have the rope at the ready. “Kneel.” McGee’s eyes widened as he stared at the empty hands. He wanted to obey but fresh fear churned in his stomach.

‘I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me.’ Gibbs reached for his gun and let it hang next to his side. “Kneel.” This time he sounded annoyed and McGee knew there was no denying the request. He let his eyes fall closed as he fell softly to his knees. His head bowed as moisture burned behind his eyelids. He focused on keeping the moisture at bay. His father was always trying to make him tougher. ‘Be a man.’ The gruff voice echoed in his mind. He breathed heavily through his nostrils trying to follow the command. The sound of footsteps approaching seemed out of place. ‘Wasn’t he right in front of me?’ There was a shuffling noise and suddenly his right hand was gently grabbed.

His eyes flew open a gasp escaping as he jerked in surprise. Breaths puffed out past his dry lips as he stared at his hand being held by Gibbs’ hand. He didn’t need to look up to know it was Gibbs. The hand was attached to an arm that was covered in a black shirt. Out of the group of outlaws Gibbs was the only one in black. ‘Besides, who else would it be? We were alone.’ One of Gibbs’ hands gripped his to hold it in place as the other poked the skin of his wrist gently. The hand that seemed to be exploring the wounds on his skin pulled back to reach behind Gibbs’ body. Only then did McGee risk a glance upward. Gibbs was sitting in front of him on the ground and was reaching back into a black bag to withdraw a jar filled with some type of paste.

McGee let his eyes fall down to Gibbs’ chest as the man turned back around. His wrist was released and he watched Gibbs open the jar of smelly paste. The pungent odor assaulting his nose the moment the lid was unscrewed. Gibbs grabbed McGee’s hand again and started to smooth the paste over his wrist. McGee watched in silence. It was amazing to him that the outlaw could be so gentle. It hurt when he touched his skin. The sores were too bad for it not to hurt but Gibbs seemed to be making it as easy for McGee as he could manage. Once the callused fingertips added a second coating of the paste his skin started to tingle and then a heat set in. Gibbs reached back again to retrieve some fabric from the bag.

By the time he’d started to wrap it around McGee’s wrist the skin was numbing. McGee watched him finish with the right wrist only to move on to the left his avid observation lasting throughout the application of the paste and bandages. Once both of his wrists were attended to Gibbs packed up the black bag and stood up with a motion for McGee to do the same. Gibbs grabbed his arm gently and pushed him toward the cave. For the first time McGee didn’t move forward. “Gibbs.” His voice was soft since he barely strummed up the courage to speak. “What?” As was commonplace the other man sounded annoyed. “Thank you.” Without another word or waiting for a response McGee headed back in the direction that Gibbs had dictated.

Gibbs hesitated behind him for only a moment before the sound of footsteps reached McGee’s ears. With gentle pushes he found himself back in the camp in no time. Miss Kate was surprised at his being untied and examined Gibbs’ work the moment he sat down. Once she was satisfied that his wrists were properly attended to she sent a grateful look Tony’s way that caused the cowboy to smile in false arrogance. Tony’s look slid from Miss Kate to Gibbs as he approached and he toned down the grin to one between friends. The cowboy held out a cup of coffee which Gibbs took before sitting down before the fire. The whole group seeming to not notice that the ruthless leader of their gang had just extended an act of kindness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs sat in a corner near the fire hiding his scowl behind his coffee mug. He’d just bandaged wounds on his hostage’s wrists which his ropes had caused and he’d been thanked. What was wrong with this picture? Too many things too count that was for sure. The ransom was taking a long time to get a response so Gibbs had sent Ziva into the outskirts of Clearwater Canyon yesterday to see if she could find something out. Not only did she find out that Warren McGee had been out of town for a week but that he hadn’t bothered to come home early when his son was kidnapped. The last stop she made was at McGee’s house and she’d been able to overhear Warren McGee saying that he wasn’t going to pay the ransom. As far as he was concerned his son was dead.

Gibbs was already in a foul mood from McGee’s reaction to his tending to his wounds. Then he gets to come back to camp, only to get down two gulps of coffee, before Ziva returned and delivered the bad news. Everyone was huddled close now as they discussed what the next step would be in their plans. “Boss what are we going to do with them? Should we just let them go?” Gibbs refrained from slamming his coffee mug on the ground. Just barely. “DiNozzo we have a reputation to maintain. We can’t just let them go. Besides they already know too much about how we operate.” Abby looked a little anxious. “Gibbs you’re not going to kill them are you?” Gibbs was a little insulted that Abby could even think he would kill innocent people, but he couldn’t blame her either since they’d never been in this situation before.

“No, I’m not going to kill them. We’re going to move on until things cool down. In the meantime we’ll let them believe the ransom still stands and that we’re setting up negotiations. If they ask Warren McGee tried to get the Sheriff to set up a trap and we realized what he was doing so we told him we’d be in touch later.” Two members of the group seemed relieved whereas one looked shocked. “You can’t be serious. We’re keeping them hostage and taking them with us?” Gibbs shrugged as though he saw no fault with the plan. “I don’t see any other option at this point, but if you have something to add Ziva I’m willing to consider your idea.” The cowgirl looked annoyed but fell silent. In truth Gibbs wasn’t happy about the plan either.

Out in the open desert a million things could go wrong but he just didn’t see any other option except killing them at this point. “Where are we headed Gibbs?” Looking over to Abby he wasn’t surprised to see her already packing up their camp. “To Ducky’s.”The camp was packed up in no time and the group headed outside to set off toward the next camp site on their map. A journey to Ducky’s house was common so it was only a matter of picking which route they wanted to go before leaving. Once outside they started to mount their horses. Kate was directed to DiNozzo’s horse and McGee to Gibbs’ horse; Kate easily climbing onto the saddle of DiNozzo’s horse.

She made no effort to hide her eye roll as DiNozzo climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with a grin; the bounce of his right eyebrow topping off his glee at their riding arrangements. She ignored him and faced forward to wait for the journey to begin. Gibbs wasn’t looking forward to the travel time. He would have to be near Warren McGee’s son in close proximity but he refused to let him out of his sight for even a moment. It also didn’t help that his horse was the only one of the four that could support the weight of two men at a full gallop. So regardless of how it would no doubt sicken him to have to touch the other man he would bear it until they were able to reach their destination.

Gibbs stood next to the horse and waited for McGee to mount it as the rest of the group finished mounting their horses. When McGee didn’t move Gibbs started to lose his patience. “Get on the horse McGee.” The young man looked toward the horse then back to his chest. McGee tended to never meet his eyes. That was fine with him it just showed how much fear he’d instilled in his prisoner. By the time the eyes were on their third journey between himself and the horse Gibbs opened his mouth to snap at him to hurry up. “I don’t know how.” Gibbs let his mouth hang open in shock for a moment. Just when he’d found his words a blush suffused the round face of the younger man and they became lost again.

Gibbs was amazed at how good a blush looked on McGee. The thought quickly angered him and he said in annoyance. “What do you mean?” McGee shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know how. My father always had me travel by train or coach. I’ve never ridden a horse before. The closest I’ve come is when you kidnapped us.” Gibbs couldn’t believe his ears but didn’t interrogate McGee to see if he was being truthful. They were losing daylight every second they stood around talking. He walked over to the horse and pointed to the stirrup. “Your mounting from the left side so put your left foot in the stirrup, grab the pommel, push down with your left foot, and swing your right leg over the saddle.”

McGee still looked hesitant but approached the horse. Gibbs stood behind him as he followed Gibbs’ instruction and managed to pull himself into the saddle. His seating was a little shaky so he held onto the pommel for dear life but he managed to stay seated. Without further incident Gibbs climbed into the saddle behind McGee and after wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist grabbed the reins to lead them down the charted out path. They had only been riding for a short time when Gibbs started to be assaulted by unwelcome thoughts. He’d believed that riding with his enemy’s son would be one of the most annoying experiences of his life. Sad to say it was the exact opposite.

McGee’s neck was right near his nose and under the smell of being unable to wash there was an earthy smell. Gibbs’ senses could easily bypass the smell of the grime. Living in the desert there were times when you couldn’t bathe for weeks. It became easy after awhile to distinguish someone’s scent from the need to bathe. With the prisoner’s captivity as well as the scarce water sources in their hideout bathing had been a luxury they couldn’t afford. Even so McGee’s scent was capturing the attention of his sense of smell. He tried to turn away. He tried leaning backward slightly when that didn’t work but he always found himself practically burying his face against the other man’s neck. He smelled good. Too good.

That was bothersome by itself but being pressed so close to him wasn’t helping either. There were only a few times when Gibbs indulged his more primal instincts by taking a prostitute to bed. Sometimes it was a woman sometimes it was a man, but regardless it was always a curvy creature. Well as curvy as a man could get anyway. He’d always been a man who liked a little something to hold onto. Just sitting behind McGee in the saddle it felt as though their bodies fit together perfectly. He had to firmly push away curious thoughts of how well they would fit together in a more intimate setting. By the time they reached camp Gibbs practically jumped off his horse before it had stopped walking.

McGee was a little startled by the sudden movement and almost toppled off in reaction. Gibbs saw what was coming at the last moment and acting on instinct reached out to steady him. McGee thanked him as he attempted to climb off the horse. After a moment of confusion he was able to manage with Gibbs’ help. The two captives were sat in a corner of the hidden campsite as the rest of the group set up the equipment. Gibbs secured the area all the while trying not to remember how McGee’s thigh had felt under his palm as he’d steadied him on the horse.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only the work of a few hours for everything to be in place. Abby was cooking dinner so Gibbs decided the men should get cleaned up first. He would remain on watch while DiNozzo took McGee to bathe. He would normally not let the other man out of his sight but he knew seeing him naked would be too much to resist. It angered him but he decided not to deny the lust. It had obviously been too long since he’d lain with anyone. A problem he would remedy once they arrived at Ducky’s. There was a brothel in the nearby town. He would leave the captives with the group one night, expel his lustful desires, and be back with the gang refreshed no longer bothered by thoughts of McGee.

He was altered to their return by slight shuffling noises in the brush. He motioned for McGee to come to him and then motioned for him to sit down when he was close enough. Once he was seated Gibbs grabbed his wrist. After the bath the already pale skin seemed even paler in the darkening night. It was luminous the only mar on the perfection being the angry red of the abused wrists. He was done with the right wrist in short order and reached for the other hand. He attended that wrist letting his eyes look upward briefly at the younger man’s face. McGee’s eyes were cast downward watching him apply the bandages. He was so focused on that he didn’t notice Gibbs’ unconscious study of the lines and angles of his face.

Gibbs lost himself in the exploration as his hands moved without thought. It wasn’t until he took in the wet strands of McGee’s hair glinting in the low light that he came back to the present. His gaze shot down to McGee’s wrist to see that the bandaging was done. He let the wrist go before motioning over to the food. McGee gave a soft thank you before going over to get his portion of dinner. Gibbs stood up abruptly storming off in the direction of the forest. “Gibbs dinner!” He gave a dismissive wave to indicate he’d heard Abby. “Keep it warm. I’ll be back once I bathe.” Not waiting for a response he disappeared into the brush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee was confused. They had been traveling for three days with only another’s day journey before they reached their destination. During that time Gibbs had been acting strange. Well at least he thought Gibbs was. It was hard to determine something like that when he hadn’t known him very long. Not to mention the whole hostage situation as well. McGee could be misreading things but even the other members of Gibbs’ gang had been giving their leader odd looks. In the beginning Gibbs was extremely cold to him and avoided him at all costs. All it took was a single word from him to have Gibbs growling in his face. It seemed as though things started to change for the better that first day before they’d left the cave hideout.

Gibbs had always tried to give McGee privacy before but it wasn’t until he’d attended his wrists that he’d seen any kindness from the other man. There seemed to be a pattern to his moods but no one could seem to pinpoint what was causing the shift. In the morning Gibbs would be patient while helping him in the saddle. During the ride Gibbs would hold him securely to make sure he didn’t fall off the horse. He seemed okay all day until they reached camp. The moment they stopped Gibbs would get off the horse grouchy and stomp around for the rest of the night. The only time the mood would be broken was when his wrists were re-bandaged. Gibbs would become still, the hard lines easing from his face as he handled the injured wrists with care.

Once they were done he would dismiss McGee and continue with his irritable mood only slightly less volatile. On top of being confusing it made McGee nervous. How he’d managed not to get killed yet was still a mystery and he was waiting for the day that Gibbs would change his mind. He wasn’t as worried about Miss Kate because it was obvious Tony was enamored with his friend. During the journey Tony had been making an effort to talk to Miss Kate and even though she denied it McGee could tell that she was starting to feel something for the outlaw. McGee knew they were criminals but there were good points to Tony. He could easily see them as a couple.

Tony would help Miss Kate relax and Miss Kate would keep him a little more in line. He had no doubt that Tony was the wild one of the gang. In truth Miss Kate would really just be taking over for Gibbs. A bark from the older outlaw tended to have Tony scampering away with childish mirth in his eyes. It was actually nice the way they interacted with each other. They were more like a big family instead of a gang. McGee found himself wishing at times that he could have met them in a different situation. He knew he was only being used for revenge but it would have been nice to be part of such a close nit group. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt Gibbs’ arm tighten around his stomach. It was more comforting then he wanted to admit; the fact that he leaned back unconsciously being proof of that alone.

A dry wind blew across his face just as he heard it. It was the sound of pounding hoof beats. The gang slowed to a stop and McGee could tell it was so they could try to pinpoint the direction of the sound. A moment later a small group of Indians crested a nearby hill. McGee wasn’t really worried until he saw the face paint of the tribe. Living in the different towns he’d lived in and reading as much as he did gave him a wider view concerning Indians. Most tribes were peaceful and would only attack in reciprocation. There were a few however that we’re vicious. Regardless if you were not of their tribe you were a target. McGee recognized the face paint quickly since he’d been in a different town they’d attacked only a year ago.

His father had kept him well hidden but he’d seen the tactics they’d used against the unfortunate townsfolk who not been so lucky. He felt himself start to tremble. The arm around his waist tightened even further in response as Gibbs turned the horse toward an outcropping of rocks. Once there Gibbs gently maneuvered McGee out of the saddle. “Hide up on that ridge.” McGee followed the line of Gibbs’ hand to see where he was pointing. A moment later Miss Kate was at his side and they quickly made their way to where Gibbs had indicated. They climbed up the jagged rock until they reached a spot well hidden from the Indians but with enough of a view that they could watch the battle.

The Indians outnumbered the gang three to one but thankfully lacked the weapons that Gibbs’ group possessed. The battle waged until the afternoon sun started to set into the west. Ziva managed to use the Indian’s own weapons against them. It became obvious she was a master with knives. Tony ducked just in time to avoid being beheaded. Abby stayed toward the back for most of the battle shooting at them from a distance. McGee wouldn’t be surprised if Gibbs had taught her to shoot her aim was so accurate. Gibbs used whatever was available to dispose of the enemy whether it was their own weapons, his gun, or just brute force. By the time the battle was over the gang was exhausted but none of the Indians were left standing.

The outlaws dismounted to make sure the enemy was dead and to salvage any useful items. A hand touching his arm brought his attention to Miss Kate. “What is it Miss Kate?” The young woman looked down to make sure the gang was distracted before whispering. “Do you want to try to escape?” His eyes widened at the suggestion. “We can make it Tim. These rocks are so intricate we can hide and then make it to town on our own. Tony said the town was only twenty minutes to the south.” McGee was already shaking his head. “No we can’t.” Miss Kate looked back toward the group. They were finishing up. They both knew they were running out of time if they did want to attempt an escape.

“Tim I don’t think Tony is going to let anything happen to me, but I don’t know what they are going to do if your father doesn’t pay the ransom. Gibbs is known for being vicious.” McGee thought for a moment as the weight of the passing seconds settled on his shoulders. He was frightened of making the wrong decision but he needed to decide something now. He couldn’t settle his mind so decided to rely on his instincts. “No Miss Kate I’m not going to run. I made a promise I wouldn’t even try.” Miss Kate’s expression was the picture of urgency. “To kidnappers Tim. That doesn’t count.” McGee smiled slightly at that. “I know, but I think I should stay.” Miss Kate looked worried but dropped the subject. The gang was almost done.

In truth there would be no time now anyway. Gibbs turned toward the rocks. “It’s safe. Come down. We need to get moving before we lose any more light.” McGee reached out to give Miss Kate’s hand a light squeeze. It was highly improper touching her but he wanted to assure his friend all would work out. Miss Kate smiled slightly at the gesture. ‘I’m glad she’s not offended.’ He saw Gibbs move forward his expression hardening at their lack of response. ‘He probably thinks we ran.’ He released Miss Kate’s hand and stood to climb down.

He risked a glance at Gibbs’ face and wasn’t surprised to see his features soften again at their appearance. It took a few minutes of careful steps to descend the rocks but eventually they were both before the gang again. Gibbs helped him back onto the horse as McGee did his best to avoid looking at the carnage. He had a weak stomach and no doubt would throw up if he examined the bodies too closely. Gibbs slid in behind him in the now familiar position as the group continued on their journey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early evening when they finally reached their destination. Ziva rode ahead when they were close to alert their friend of their arrival. So when the house came into view Ziva as well as two other men greeted the remaining riders. The older of the two men waved at the group with a grin. The younger just smiled. He seemed a little uncertain. The older man greeted “Jethro” with a hello as the two captives were introduced to their hosts. The older gentleman, one Donald Mallard or Ducky for short, was the resident doctor of his small village as well as the group’s physician. The younger man was named Jimmy Palmer and was the doctor’s assistant. Apparently he’d only been around the group a few times and they still made him a little nervous.

At least that was McGee’s assumption after hearing of his brief acquaintance with his captors. Normally McGee wouldn’t assume anything but Jimmy consistently had a look of self doubt on his features. McGee knew the feeling only too well. After the introductions, the next few moments consisted of everyone dismounting and collecting supplies out of the saddlebags, before Tony led the horses to a small stable to the left of the medium sized house. Once everyone was inside the house they gathered around a table except for Jimmy who seemed to be watching some sort of food over the stove. It only took a second after being seated before Ducky noticed his bandaged wrists. “What happened here my good lad?”

McGee felt uncomfortable not sure what to say. He nervously let his gaze fall on Gibbs’ chest. The outlaw understood what was happening and provided the answer. “Rope burns.” The doctor reached for his left wrist before hesitating. “May I?” McGee gave a slight nod watching in interest as the bandages came undone and his skin was gently prodded. “Who wrapped these bandages?” Ducky looked around until Gibbs pointed to himself in a lazy gesture. “Well done Jethro. I’m glad to see that all of my instruction hasn’t gone to waste.” Gibbs shrugged. “It’s just a bandage Duck. If I couldn’t learn how to tie a piece of cloth I would have been a lost cause.” Ducky laughed slightly as he retied the bandage.

“True enough Jethro, but I still say you were one of my more promising students. If you ever decided to retire from your career in crime you could become a prominent doctor.” Ducky released McGee’s wrist as Gibbs stood up. “If I ever retire I’m going back to farming Duck.” McGee was thrown for a moment. ‘Gibbs used to be a farmer? How in the world do you go from that to being the terror of the west?’ It was here that Tony interrupted his thoughts. “Hey McGee are your hands still numb?” McGee jerked slightly in surprise at being addressed. His hands closed reflexively at the remembered numbness. The thought that he could lose the use of his hands had been too frightening for words.

“No they regained some feeling the first day Gibbs took off the ropes. They are completely back to normal now.” Ducky tsked at that. “I’m glad to hear that is no longer a problem Timothy. That sort of thing is normally caused by limited blood flow. The ropes were probably a tad too tight. You know it’s really quite fascinating how everything in the body is connected to eac…” McGee was a little surprised as Gibbs interrupted the doctor. “Duck I’m going to head in town for the night. DiNozzo, Ziva, you two keep an eye on things while I’m gone.” Tony nodded in easy acceptance as though he knew Gibbs was going to leave long before they arrived. “Sure thing boss.” A hesitant voice was the only objection to Gibbs’ plans.

“Dinner is almost ready. Did you want to eat before you leave?” Gibbs looked to Jimmy before looking at the rest of them at the table. “No thanks Jimmy. You have a full house as is. I’ll pick up something in town.” Jimmy nodded slightly. Gibbs seemed to wait for only the first bob of the young man’s head before disappearing outside. McGee felt a maelstrom of emotions at his departure. Many of the swirling feelings were too confusing to name but at the top of the heap was relief as well as anxiousness. Since his captivity Gibbs had been a constant presence. There wasn’t a moment that went by without the other man close. In the beginning McGee was terrified of the outlaw with good reason, but lately things had started to change.

Gibbs was actually treating him kindly and McGee started to find his presence almost comforting. It was crazy he knew. Gibbs had held him at gunpoint more times then he wanted to remember. If the changing of his feelings were due to anything he blamed it on the riding arrangements. It was hard not to feel safe when Gibbs held him so securely when they were travelling. A plate was set in front of him on the table and he decided to bury the thoughts for now. He was ravenous, and by the smell of the food, he would bet Jimmy was a fantastic cook. The early evening soon faded into late evening. McGee had been right. The food rivaled that of his cook at home. He’d told Jimmy as much but the other man had just bashfully evaded the compliment.

After dinner Ducky went into a long story that soon merged into another lengthy story. It wasn’t long before the hour was late. McGee was finding it all interesting but he could tell that most of the group was zoning in and out including Miss Kate. The only other avid listener seemed to be Jimmy. The younger man following every word only letting himself be distracted from Ducky’s tales long enough to give them refills on their drinks. McGee was nursing his drink as Ducky finished his tale of his first encounter with Indians. They were a peaceful tribe but apparently an attack occurred involving a rival tribe while he visited their village. The stories end brought about a moment of silence before Ducky continued starting to talk about how the now befriended Indians had helped him to heal a patient a few years later.

The older man had just begun when Tony yawned loudly. Ducky stopped to look over at the cowboy. “Sorry Ducky, but I need to hit the hay. It’s gettin’ late.” Ducky looked out the window as though seeing for the first time the hour. “Oh my, it has gotten rather long into the evening. I think perhaps we all should turn in. No doubt all of you are weary from your travels.” The other members of the gang including Miss Kate practically jumped up from the table. A varied chorus of agreement filling the air as the group headed toward the hallway. Ducky stood up as well in order to indicate what rooms they would be staying in for the evening. McGee stood up letting himself stretch slowly before following Ducky.

He looked back to see Jimmy cleaning up the few remaining dishes and offered him a goodnight. The young man smiled brightly before returning the temporary farewell. McGee turned back toward the group to see the woman go into a room on the left and Tony walk into a room on the right. There were two more doors down the hallway which McGee figured belonged to the two remaining men. McGee walked into the bedroom stopping briefly in unease at the sight of three beds. Two were against the far wall and one was against the wall sharing the kitchen. Tony was already lying down on the bed on the opposite wall that was closest to the hallway. He sat up briefly to throw his hat under the bed to join his boots before laying back down with a happy sigh.

McGee walked forward to take the bed opposite Tony. He felt a little awkward being in bed so close to another person but that feeling vanished as soon as the comfort of the mattress sunk into his bones. During their journey to the house Gibbs had been giving the captives a bed roll. The extra cushioning was nice after sleeping on the hard ground for over a week but nothing could compare to the bliss of an actual bed. It overshadowed any discomfort he felt. The result being that he was asleep in a matter of seconds. McGee stirred from his peaceful slumber when he heard a noise. He grumbled slightly as he tried to fall back asleep. When sleep wouldn’t find him he shifted slightly trying to find a different position.

It was only after he’d settled that he heard the noise that he believed was the cause of his disturbed rest. It was a continuous squeaking noise. His fuzzy mind was trying to puzzle out what it could be when he heard a moan. He woke up a little more thinking that maybe someone was in pain. He’d just opened his mouth to ask Tony if he was okay when his jaw became slack with shock. “Oh Donald, yes.” McGee looked toward the wall near his head suddenly realizing the noise was coming from the next room. A muffled cry sounded and he lay back down with a blush as he realized the squeaking noise was the mattress in the other room. He buried further under the blankets feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

“It’s cute isn’t it?” He ducked into the fabric cocoon even more at the sound of Tony’s voice. It felt as though he had a fever and he doubted even the darkness of the room would hide the redness on his cheeks. “What?” Even in the low light he could see the glint of Tony’s grin. “The two of em’. Ducky’s been trying to keep it a secret cause Jimmy still isn’t too comfortable around us. I think the kid thinks we’ll disapprove. There is no chance of that though. Ducky has been alone so long that we’re just happy he’s found someone so good to him. They still think we don’t know but we’ve known for awhile now.” Tony turned his head to the left to look at him as his grin increased in brightness just a fraction. “Thin walls don’t keep secrets.”

McGee grinned back weakly before trying to push the right side of his face further into the pillow. Another cry penetrated the wall the voice issuing it cracking. Tony looked up toward the wall before letting his eyes fall shut again, the expression on his face a perfect example of peaceful. McGee felt envious at his ease. He squirmed under the covers letting a mantra start up in his head to distract himself from the noises. ‘Hurry up and finish. Hurry up and finish.’ McGee managed to let that distract him until Jimmy’s voice cut through the repetitious words. “Uh…Donald.” The last word had a strangled quality to it but it also was helpful as much as it disturbed him. Finally moments after Jimmy spoke the squeaking stopped.

McGee felt himself relax into the bedding. ‘Good. Their done.’ Turning he let his face dig into his pillow and breathed deeply to eliminate his blush. It took some time but he eventually got his body temperature down. All the while he astutely ignored the fact that he was aroused. ‘It’s just a reaction to hearing them. I don’t find the thought of two men together arousing. I’ll be with a woman when the time is right. As my father says it should be.’ He let his father’s words become a safety net to ease his confused mind into rest. If his thoughts strayed to a silver haired outlaw before falling back into sleep well that was just another thought that was easily ignored.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs headed back to Ducky’s house as the sun was rising. The trip to the brothel had done the trick. He felt renewed. On the way into town he’d felt annoyed with himself for forgetting to ask McGee about the numbness in his hands. Then he became even more annoyed when he realized he shouldn’t care. McGee was his captive not a friend. Only he wasn’t a captive anymore. McGee might not know it but he hadn’t been a captive since they’d left the cavernous hideout near Clearwater Canyon. Gibbs’ thoughts had meshed together until he was growling at himself in annoyance. Thankfully the walk into town was a short one and it wasn’t long before he’d cleared the entrance to the brothel.

Walking through the doors he’d found the first nubile young male he could and after paying for the night practically dragged him upstairs. He’d known before ever arriving that he was going to sleep with a man. It was what his body was craving but Gibbs refused to think past his baser desires on the matter. The young man had been a little on the skinny side but he’d more then worked to release some tension. Before the night had finished Gibbs had managed to make the prostitute come four times and he’d managed at least two climaxes. They’d both passed out from exhaustion afterward; the coming dawn only giving Gibbs about three hours sleep. He’d run on less before and decided to head back to Ducky’s before they sent out a search party.

Normally DiNozzo would have come with him to the brothel. He practically haunted the place when they visited Ducky but Gibbs wasn’t surprised when he decided to stay behind. He hadn’t seen DiNozzo this serious about a woman since he’d known him. If Kate was inclined he could see his right hand man settling down. Gibbs was happy for them despite himself. That small spark of happiness led him to thinking about a subject he’d been trying to purge from his mind. He stopped on the road for a moment firmly pushing the thought down before continuing toward the house. When he arrived the only person up and about was Jimmy. The young man was always up with the sun making breakfast, getting the fire ready on cold mornings, or getting the medicinal supplies in order if a patient was arriving.

He always went out of his way to make things easier for Ducky and that was one of the main reasons Gibbs liked Jimmy Palmer. His old friend Ducky had been alone for far too long. A man he’d been in a relationship with years ago abandoning him after fifteen years spent together. Ducky had confided that although the relationship wasn’t one based on love it had been comfortable and he’d been hesitant to become involved with someone ever since. Gibbs had been happy when he’d taken on an assistant a few years ago. It was good to know that Ducky had a little help with his practice. The arrangement had lasted until his assistant Gerald had fallen in love, gotten married, and moved a few miles away to start a family.

With Gerald gone Ducky had started a search for a new assistant and it wasn’t long before Jimmy stepped into the picture. At first things were purely professional but the last time his gang had stayed at Ducky’s they’d discovered their relationship. As quiet as Jimmy tried to be the guest bedroom that shared Ducky’s wall was just too thin. It had been a surprise when Gibbs had been woken from a light doze by the sounds of passion, but he’d only been able to feel happiness for his friend. When he was more awake he’d started to become worried that perhaps Jimmy wasn’t taking things seriously so for the next few days he was put under Gibbs’ scrutiny. What he observed only cemented his belief that it was love from both parties.

There were many little things that proved Jimmy’s devotion but in truth his reaction to Ducky’s stories cemented Gibbs’ opinion regarding his sincerity. Only someone in love with Ducky could listen to his stories for five hours straight and manage to hang on to every word. Jimmy looked away from their breakfast as he came inside to give Gibbs a nervous smile. “Good morning Gibbs. Would you like some coffee?” Gibbs gave a nod as he headed to the table. Sitting down he watched as Jimmy filled a cup. Once Jimmy moved away he picked up the cup to take a sip. He practically groaned in bliss. Just the way he liked it. Piping hot with enough strength to eat away rust on a horseshoe.

Jimmy always tried to make everyone comfortable when they visited and in doing so had quickly learned how Gibbs liked his coffee. It was common knowledge among everyone that a coffee deprived Gibbs was a frightening Gibbs. He let his eyes glide over to settle on Jimmy’s back. It had been some time since Jimmy had become more to Ducky and he wondered when they would announce it to everyone. He would have to find a way to help Jimmy relax around them. The young man was already family he just didn’t know it yet. There was a slight shuffling noise to Gibbs’ left. He kept the cup at his lips letting the coffee slide down his throat as he turned his head to see McGee walk into the room looking slightly mussed from sleep.

The round eyes still squinted trying to adjust to the light; the short honey-colored hair sticking up at odd angles. As he moved closer a fist came up to rub at his eyes; a yawn parting the small mouth. Gibbs let his eyes drop to the table as McGee sat down. Even after the strenuous exercise of last night his member still twitched in interest. It was just his luck that his trip to the brothel would be pointless. What a waste of money. His fist tightened on the handle of his cup as he tried to suppress a growl. Releasing it would raise too many questions. Gibbs’ eyes only came up again when he heard a thunk followed by a hiss. McGee was cradling his right wrist to his chest. If Gibbs had to guess he’d accidentally hit the table with the appendage.

“Get the medicine bag.” Gibbs could have kicked himself. They were at Ducky’s now. He didn’t have to wrap McGee’s wrists. They had a doctor and one in training on hand. The other man immediately retrieved the bag then sat down close to Gibbs so that he could be tended to. Gibbs put down his drink before losing himself in caring for McGee. In no time the wrists were re-bandaged and McGee was putting the bag back from where he’d retrieved it. McGee was almost to the table once more when Gibbs’ mouth again volunteered him for something that he didn’t need to do. “After breakfast we’re going outside.” McGee looked about ready to ask why so Gibbs plowed on providing the answer before he could speak. “You need to learn how to ride a horse.”

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee couldn’t help thinking that this was a bad idea. He was already in the horse’s saddle feeling as though he were going to topple off without Gibbs’ solid presence at his back. Gibbs had just handed him the reins but kept a loose hold on the strips of leather to help teach him how they work. Gibbs stood next to him on the ground keeping step beside the horse in a slow walk after prompting it into motion. McGee had seized up as the horse moved but tried to relax so that he could pay attention to Gibbs’ instructions. The creature was led straight for some time before Gibbs demonstrated how to get the horse to turn with a pull of the reins. After the horse walked in a straight line for awhile he told McGee to give turning a try.

McGee was hesitant to comply. He’d never excelled at this type of thing. So it was with surprise that he managed to complete the task with ease. A gruff “Good job” met his success and McGee smiled softly at the praise. The lesson continued well into the afternoon before they headed inside for lunch. After eating Gibbs went back outside to tend to his horse. McGee followed him a moment after he left to show up in the barn hesitantly asking if Gibbs wanted help in caring for the animal. Gibbs had seemed surprised but McGee had pointed out that he’d been the one to ride today so it was only right that he take over some of the animal’s care. Gibbs had given a silent nod then spent the rest of the afternoon showing him how to care for the horse.

When they were done they headed inside to join the others until dinner. It was a pleasant meal with Ducky doing most of the talking. This time it was Gibbs who interrupted the talkative doctor and practically ordered the group to bed. The grateful looks thrown Gibbs way were lost on the kind older man as they headed to their beds for some rest. McGee felt even more uncomfortable then the night before when he realized that Gibbs was taking the third bed in the room he’d shared the previous evening with Tony. He knew that it only made since. Gibbs wasn’t going to bunk with the women but he still felt nervous.

He knew it was silly because he’d been sleeping close to everyone for weeks. All he could figure was that it was the addition of the beds that made the difference. It made the setting so intimate. By the time McGee had stripped down to underclothes Gibbs was already asleep. His body still against the bedding as soft breaths bounced off the rim of his hat; the black hat taking up the now familiar position over his eyes. Getting comfortable under the bedding McGee sent out a fervent wish that there would be no amorous goings on to wake him from sleep. He knew he wouldn’t survive a conversation about it with Gibbs in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weather steadily grew colder as the days became shorter. The riding lessons continued until McGee was able to actually ride with Gibbs instead of the other man having to stay next to him on the ground. The brief rides had become long rides into the afternoon; the two of them riding so far that it only made sense to take lunch with them in case they lost track of the time. The stilted conversation of their first few lunches soon became comfortable conversation with somewhat long pauses. Gibbs had discovered that McGee had a sharp mind and loved to read. McGee found himself on the receiving end of Gibbs’ often dry humor and disarming smile. A rare thing that had almost caused him to fall off his horse the first time it was directed his way.

A firm hand steadying him on Gibbs’ horse when he’d started to waver. He’d regained his balance and smiled widely feeling foolish. Gibbs had smiled wider in response before turning his eyes back to the trail ahead. The horse that Gibbs rode everyday was Tony’s and at first McGee thought that would anger the other cowboy. He’d asked him about it one night before bed when Gibbs was still talking to Ducky. The response had been delivered with the same ease Tony seemed to use with almost every situation. “Are you kidding me Timmy? With you and Gibbs gone all the time I’m housebound. With Katie.” His eyebrows bounced briefly as his smile took on a conspiring quality.

“I’m tellin’ ya’ Timmy. It’s only a matter of time before I convince her I’m the only one for her.” With a wink the cowboy had flopped down on his bed ready for sleep. His one concern now extinguished McGee let himself enjoy the time Gibbs put aside for him. It was so rare for anyone to act as though he mattered. In the evenings they would tend to the horses then help out around the house before dinner. They only rested without doing anything that first night. Afterward Gibbs had divided up certain duties if things needed to be done. It was only fair since they were being allowed to stay there who knows how long. Even himself as well as Miss Kate were given ways to contribute. Those tasks were by far the easier though out of everything Gibbs delegated.

The pattern they’d fallen into was comfortable and it wasn’t long before McGee felt as though he started to belong. He knew it was a false feeling since in reality he was the group’s hostage but it was such a nice feeling he decided to ignore reality until it couldn’t be ignored. The nights were just starting to become bitter with the winter months encroaching when Tony made the announcement that he and Miss Kate were going to be married. The surrounding group was only slightly surprised. Most likely due to Miss Kate’s acceptance since she always seemed to be so put off by the cowboy but quickly raised their cups in congratulations. Although McGee was happy for them it was this upcoming event that would break up the current living arrangements. Miss Kate still had stakes in Clearwater Canyon and they would need to return to settle her business.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs wasn’t too happy about having to return to Clearwater Canyon without a plan to eliminate Warren McGee. The new engagement forced him into the situation though. It had been an unwritten rule since his gang had gotten together that they never travelled alone. So when Tony told Gibbs that Kate needed to sell her saloon to who was running it and collect her things he knew that DiNozzo was really telling him they needed to go back to Clearwater Canyon. The gang wouldn’t be able to set foot in town but Kate could sneak into the saloon after it closed and speak with the employee who would be willing to buy her out. Tony would be waiting on the outskirts of town in case of trouble and then bring her back to their hideout once everything was settled.

Gibbs had wondered if the guy would even buy her out but had been reassured that it would go smoothly. So without further delay they packed up and headed back to Clearwater Canyon. The lack of extra horses meant that McGee still shared a horse with Gibbs. The other man was much more comfortable in the saddle during this trip. It was just too bad that Gibbs couldn’t say the same thing. If he’d thought the first trip was torture this time it was ten times worse. He spent hours at a time trying to think of anything to keep an erection at bay. It became common for him to leave the campsite once they’d stopped to relieve some tension. It’d been years since he’d needed to use his hand this much.

Finally after three days they’d arrived at the hideout and that same evening Kate and DiNozzo headed into town while he kept watch. It was only around midnight before he heard movement at the camp. He turned his head to see McGee get up from his bedroll to come to his side. The young man spoke in a whisper once he’d arrived at his location. “Do you mind if I join you?” Gibbs shook his head letting himself watch out of the corner of his eye as McGee took a seat at his side; the warmth from McGee’s body traveling the short space between them to seep through his clothing. “I’m worried about Miss Kate and Tony. Do you think everything will go well?” Gibbs shrugged. “If it doesn’t DiNozzo knows how to handle himself. They’ll be fine.”

Gibbs was in fact a little worried himself. He didn’t like the thought of something going wrong with them alone, but Tony had reassured Gibbs that he could handle whatever came their way. The only thing Gibbs had insisted on was that they be back at a certain time or the rest of the gang would come looking for them. Gibbs looked to McGee when he spoke again. “The stars are beautiful tonight. Very bright. No clouds to obscure them.” Gibbs looked up and had to silently agree. Most of the time he was looking down scooping out the ground for enemies it was rare that he ever looked at the sky anymore. He looked back to McGee and did something he hadn’t done in years. He let spontaneity take over.

He turned until he could cup the side of McGee’s face with his right hand. The other man looked somewhat startled at the touch. Gibbs didn’t let himself think as he leaned in and kissed McGee softly. The lips under his felt just like he thought they would; warm, wet, soft, pliant. It was only after another few moments that he realized they were too pliant. There was no response; none at all. Pulling back he was greeted with a look of horrified disgust. The expression managed to cut him to the core. His brittle emotions, just resurfacing, shattering into slivers, the new void in his chest deepening his bitterness. Without a word he turned away from McGee, got to his feet, and briskly walked away. Once he was far enough away he sat down heavily to keep up his watch. He should have known better then to get involved. In the end he was always the one to get hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee watched as Gibbs walked away. He didn’t know what to think. His father had always said that this was wrong; that a man should be with a woman. McGee had no reason to argue the point before so had taken it in stride. When he’d met Ducky and Jimmy he’d gotten a new perspective. They were good together; to each other. They deserved to be happy. Perhaps his father was wrong about that just as he’d been wrong about so many things. It still didn’t prepare him for Gibbs kissing him. The other man didn’t seem to feel anything for him except contempt. It was true they had been getting along much better lately but he’d still never imagined this happening. The question was did he like it?

Now that his mind was clearing enough to think he could feel a pleasant tingling in his lips. A smile slipped onto his face as he thought about how it’d felt to be kissed. It was wonderful. The soft play of Gibbs’ lips against his own as the other man’s body leaned into his personal space. Their body heat mingling due to their close proximity. ‘A wonderful kiss. A perfect first kiss.’ McGee felt himself blushing at the thought. He felt like a schoolboy again. An awkward schoolboy but it wasn’t too unpleasant of a feeling. He shivered as the night air registered. Getting up he grabbed his blankets and pulled them tightly over his shoulders. He returned to where he’d been sitting with Gibbs starting to wonder where the other man had run off to. It was no matter. Once he returned McGee would tell him how much he’d enjoyed the kiss. And maybe, just maybe, Gibbs would be pleased enough to want to kiss him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs remained in his new location until he saw the two members of his party returning. The night was cold but it only now seemed to register as he tried to move. His joints protested his getting up from the seated position. His hands felt numb and he unconsciously tried rubbing them together to warm them. He made his way inside the cave only stopping briefly in surprise upon seeing McGee still seated in the same place. Fast asleep. It almost looked as though McGee was waiting for him but Gibbs didn’t try to delude himself from the truth. The look on the younger man’s face had been too telling. He looked away when he heard footsteps approach the campsite. Drawing his gun Gibbs went to the entrance to wait for the password.

The footsteps stopped just before the entrance to their campsite and Gibbs re-holstered his gun after hearing Tony’s voice saying the secret word. “Alright DiNozzo.” With the verbal affirmation of Gibbs hearing the password Tony entered the cave first followed by Kate. The both of them loaded down with bags. He raised an eyebrow in question and Kate gave him a slightly annoyed look. “You acquire a lot living someplace for a few years.” Gibbs didn’t comment further just reached out to relive Kate of some of her burden. Once they settled Gibbs took up watch until they’d fallen asleep. The plan had been for Gibbs to keep watch all night then get some rest the next day.

Once he’d caught up on some sleep they were going to head back to Ducky’s until the winter months had passed. Then when the weather became warmer they were going to head back to Clearwater Canyon with a new plan for revenge established. Gibbs looked toward the slumbering McGee and knew that plan was no longer an option. He briskly walked over to Ziva crouching low to shake her awake. “What is it Gibbs?” Gibbs could tell she was annoyed but pretended he didn’t notice. “I need you to keep watch.” Ziva squinted in confusion. “I thought I was keeping watch with Tony while you slept tomorrow?” Gibbs stood up as she started to climb out of her bedding. “There’s been a change in plans.”

Without further explanation Gibbs moved over to McGee. A hard shake woke the other man quickly; bleary eyes staring at him in confusion. “Get up McGee we’re leaving.” The other man struggled to stand as Gibbs readied his horse. Once the animal was ready Gibbs walked over and gently grabbed McGee by the arm to lead him to the horse. McGee didn’t seem fully aware as Gibbs helped him to mount the horse. Gibbs took the reins to lead the animal outside before mounting behind the younger man. Still half asleep McGee leaned back into Gibbs’ body lightly dozing as Gibbs directed the horse toward town. Gibbs tried to ignore the comforting weight against his body. It was impossible. Thankfully the ride didn’t take long.

Gibbs stopped the horse at the town’s edge then reached down to shake McGee awake again. A soft mumble reached his ears before McGee leaned forward slightly waking up a fraction. “Get down.” McGee looked to both sides of the horse only now seeming to realize where he was. Very carefully the young man dismounted before looking up to Gibbs a big yawn causing his face to scrunch up. Gibbs could tell he was waiting for instruction. He felt his jaw tighten as he forced his voice to go icy. “Go home.” McGee jerked as though someone had thrown ice water in his face. The grogginess seemed to clear away in an instant. The younger man’s breathing increased as he looked at their surroundings for the first time.

“I don’t understand.” That was clear as day. The confusion on his features was almost palpable. Just under that was a hurt so strong he looked like a kicked puppy. Gibbs had to remind himself that this was for the best. It was obvious the young man was disgusted by his actions and he couldn’t be in a situation where he was always second guessing how his actions would be perceived. “Your father paid the ransom. You’re not my responsibility anymore.” McGee looked down at that his hands twisting about his long since healed wrists. Gibbs tried not to think about how much he’d miss caring for someone again. It was too easy for Gibbs to feel protective where McGee was concerned.

His thoughts started to crowd his mind. Doubt was starting to creep into play about whether he should send him home. Gibbs had to end this before he changed his mind. “Get going McGee. I don’t have all night.” McGee jerked again his head moving in a slight nod. “Yes….sorry…I’ll just um. Goodbye Gibbs.” McGee practically ran in the direction of his house not looking away from the ground. Gibbs circled around the town’s edge until he had a view of McGee’s house. He waited there until he saw McGee being accepted into the house by a warm hug. No doubt his father was happy to have him back without losing a dime. Gibbs waited until McGee was safely indoors before heading back to the hideout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee felt numb as he was led into his father’s study. Just a few moments prior his butler had answered the door and given him a hug. The older man thrilled to know that his young master was safe. McGee had just smiled weakly not really knowing what to say. He’d been left in his father’s study so that his father could be informed of his safe return. McGee didn’t have long to wait before his father swept into the room in his nightclothes. It still amazed McGee that he looked nothing like his father. The man was tall and slightly thin with a broad frame. His short hair was a dark gray which looked liked tarnished iron. His face was sharp angles anchored by a thin mustache.

He lacked any of the softness of McGee’s features. The sharpness making him looked almost skeletal when he’d lose too much weight. McGee was the spitting image of his mother and it’d been a thorn in his father’s side since the day he was born. When he spoke it was in a harsh tone. “How did you escape?” McGee was confused. “I didn’t. Gibbs said that the ransom was paid and he dropped me off in town.” The bark of laughter that sounded lacked any mirth. “I didn’t pay the ransom. What makes you think I would waste my money on such a worthless son? All you do is sit around reading your musty books while I’m eaten out of house and home.”

McGee hung his head. ‘So it was just a lie. I’m not wanted even as bait. I must have misunderstood what Gibbs did. The kiss meant nothing to him.’ A sharp smell hit his nose and he instantly recognized it as the cigars his father smoked. “You know this might actually work in our favor. You were with them a long time. I’m going to call Sheriff Murphy over tomorrow and you’ll tell us what you know about how they operate.” McGee’s head snapped up. “I can’t father. I don’t know anything.” His father’s eyes narrowed as he sucked on his cigar. “You know more than you think. Even little details will help the Sheriff to catch Gibbs. He’s the reason we’ve been moving so much the last few years. The scoundrels determined I’ll give him that.”

McGee didn’t know that but he still couldn’t help his father. If any of them were caught because of information he gave the Sheriff he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. They’d made him feel included. They’d been so kind. “Father, I can’t, I’m sorry.” He braced himself for his father’s anger but was surprised when the man just went to leave the room. “I’ll let you get some rest and we’ll talk in the morning. I’m letting this slide because I know it’s been stressful for you the last few months.” As McGee stood he turned to face him again. “But you better get on the right track soon. You know how I feel about back talk.” Warren McGee was almost out of the door when McGee spoke up again.

“Father I won’t change my mind tomorrow. I can’t tell you anything.” His eyes dropped to the floor as a hard look was directed his way. “What is the matter with you? Huh?” Another laugh sounded although this one was disbelieving. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love with Gibbs.” McGee jerked at that a gasp escaping. ‘That was it. That’s what he’d been feeling. He was falling in love; falling in love with someone who didn’t want him.’ McGee’s eyes flew upward as his shirt front was gripped and he was yanked forward. His eyes widened at the feral look on his father’s face. When he spoke he did so around a growl. “That is the reason. I never thought a son of mine….but really why am I surprised I always did think you were too soft.”

McGee hadn’t seen his father this angry in years and couldn’t stop the plea before it escaped. “Father, please, I’m sor…” McGee’s words were interrupted by being backhanded across the face. The grip on his shirt was suddenly gone and he slumped to the floor. He put his hands on the Oriental rug underneath him to lift himself up as he felt a trail of blood slip from his mouth down his chin. He didn’t get far before a foot landed in his stomach. Crying out he landed on the floor again before trying to curl up into a ball. The action only angered his father further and he tried to lie still until his father’s temper had cooled. He lost track of time as he fought to hold back his tears.

Sometime later he was thrown unto his back; his father’s dry palm settling around his neck. A slight squeeze was his warning to lie still. He opened his eyes trying to push back the moisture enough so that his father came into focus. When he’d succeeded his father spoke. “Have you lain with him? Has he sullied you or are you still pure?” McGee tried to speak but choked slightly as his blood pooled at the back of his throat. He tried again this time with success. “No father, I haven’t, I’m still a virgin.” The look he received was disbelieving.

That wasn’t a good sign. “You’re telling me the truth?” The grip tightened slightly. “Yes.” He managed to wheeze out. His father’s features hardened. “Because you know if you’re not…” The point was made as the grip tightened to the point of complete air cut off and McGee was shaken hard for effect. McGee managed enough of a nod to convey that he understood before he was released. He turned to his side as he gasped for breath. The door slamming shut being the only thing to announce his father’s departure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs was woken by the sound of arguing. “We have to wake him up.” That was Kate. “Katie, darlin’, we can’t do that he’s been up half the night.” No surprise that DiNozzo responded. “I don’t care how long he’s been up. We need to wake him up before it’s too late.” That made Gibbs uneasy. What did she mean by that? “Look Kate there is no point in waking up Gibbs. Last night when he returned McGee there was reason. Gibbs never does anything without reason.” Ziva now coming to his defense. It was commendable but pointless. He was already awake. Getting up from the bedding silently he approached the arguing couple with his most glacial expression.

When Tony looked toward him and responded with an ‘Ee!’ he knew he’d managed the look. Although in all fairness it was easier to accomplish without his coffee. Kate turned around at her fiancée’s expression but only lifted an eyebrow. As annoyed as he was that earned her more respect. Gibbs liked her more each day. “What is going on?” Kate jumped right in. “Why did you take McGee back into town?”Gibbs knew that would be her question but it still annoyed him severely. He didn’t answer to anyone. “In case you haven’t noticed I make the decisions around here. Why I do something is none of your concern.” A cup very slowly entered his field of vision.

He could see Abby out of the corner of his eye looking cautious as though she were approaching a wild beast with a raw steak. Gibbs took the cup and drank deeply the liquid already helping his mood as Abby backed away slowly. Kate let him have a swallow before continuing. “It is my concern when you send him back into that house. Back into that environment with no plan as to what he’s going to tell his father.” Gibbs’ gut involuntarily clenched. What did she mean by that? Tony tried to placate Kate; the worry in her voice starting to bypass the anger. “Hey Katie it’s alright. Timmy’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.” He leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Kate anticipated this and in a quick motion grabbed his hat before shoving it in his face. The two other females of their group laughing at the image of DiNozzo with his arms outstretched having a hat shoved into his face; pouting lips and all. Gibbs would have laughed too if he wasn’t suddenly feeling ill at ease. “What do you mean? Why would he have to know what to say to his father?” Kate shoved Tony’s hat into her fiancée’s loose grip before piercing Gibbs in place with a serious gaze. “After all of this time I don’t think Tim is going to be willing to give his father any information about your gang. This is going to anger Warren McGee. I don’t know if it’s true but there are rumors around town that Warren McGee beats his son.

I’ve never seen bruises but that’s not really a surprise. I never see Tim outside unless he’s picking up whiskey for his father. There has been a rare time or two when he’s been sitting on their front porch; almost always though he never leaves his house. Warren McGee has such a tight rein on him that he couldn’t even get a drink from my saloon when picking up his father’s whiskey. Even with his father out of town Tim knew that Warren McGee has eyes everywhere.” Kate paused a moment looking toward the ground before meeting Gibbs’ eyes again. “I’m normally not one to listen to rumors but there has been talk of our town doctor making late night visits to McGee’s house.

I’ve seen him entering the house a few times myself. Then the next day I’ve seen Warren McGee walking around town looking healthy as a horse. I have no proof but I don’t think the house calls were for the elder McGee.” Gibbs’ instincts were screaming at him to go investigate, but he tried to clear his head first. They needed a plan. If they went rushing into town it could mean their deaths. Kate speaking again broke into his calculations. “Gibbs I could go into town and find out what’s going on. It’s a small town and if anything’s going on I’m sure I’ll hear about it.” Gibbs was already shaking his head. “No. It’ll raise too many questions if you just show up in town.” Gibbs thought for another moment before looking to Ziva. His eyebrows lifted in thought. His plan just might work.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee walked slowly down the stairs. Each step he took pulled at his side the wrong way. He gripped the banister at the end of the stair case and breathed out in relief at finally making it to the bottom. He walked over to the study and knocked. After getting permission to enter he walked into the room sitting in front of his father’s desk. He wasn’t surprised to see Sheriff Murphy sitting in the chair next to the one he now occupied. “Timothy.” McGee looked up at his father. “Have you come to your senses?” He just dropped his head down until he was gazing at his hands. The Sheriff grunted but remained silent otherwise. “Alright son you leave me no choice. Sheriff Murphy, tell Mr. Richardson that we would be happy to accept his proposal.”

McGee looked up sharply. ‘What was going on?’ McGee looked to the Sheriff but the other man was already standing. “Father?” His father ignored him for a moment in favor of shaking the Sheriff’s hand and wishing him a good day. Once they were alone his father turned toward him again. “Mr. Richardson has asked for your hand in marriage. I told him no before but now that I know where your inclinations lie I don’t see anything wrong with accepting his offer.” McGee felt sick to his stomach. Mr. Richardson was known to be a cruel man. It was common place for his spouse to be seen with bruises. He’d already been married twice both of his wives dying. The first wife had just withered away whereas the second wife died of disease.

Although it was never confirmed many believe that the disease that killed her was contracted from her husband’s numerous indiscretions’ with prostitutes. He couldn’t marry Mr. Richardson. He wouldn’t survive it. Especially not now, not after being so happy with Gibbs’ gang. “Father, please don’t make me marry him. I won’t survive.” His father sat down behind his desk barely paying him any attention. “I’m afraid it’s the only way. I’ve spoken with the Sherriff about you not being willing to cooperate concerning the outlaws. It turns out that is a serious crime. You could be hanged for withholding information.

I mentioned that Mr. Richardson wanted to marry you and Sheriff Murphy agreed not to arrest you contingent upon your marriage. There is no need to worry Timothy. Mr. Richardson will make a fine husband. The women he married before were frail. You’re not strong for a man but you’re stronger then a woman. You’ll make a fine match. Besides I’m afraid it’s the only way.” At this point his father stopped what he was doing and looked up from his papers. “Unless, of course, you’ve changed your mind about helping the Sheriff.” McGee felt moisture gather in his eyes and looked down to hide the shameful reaction.

“No I haven’t changed my mind.” McGee heard papers rustling as his father returned to his work. “Alright then the wedding it is. Dinner is at seven. You’re dismissed.” McGee shuffled out of the room then slowly made his way upstairs. Once he reached his room he went to his bed and laid down on his side staring off into space. “What am I going to do?” The question hung in the air since the only occupant of the room was the one who’d issued the question in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ziva returned to the hideout with a look of fury on her features. It was meant to be frightening but came off as funny considering what she was wearing. Gibbs knew they were all too recognizable after the shoot out in the middle of town. None of them could go into town without the risk of being recognized. At least not how they looked normally. It was too dangerous a task for Abby to do alone and so that had left one option. The rest of the morning had passed with Ziva getting a makeover. By the time Kate and Abby were done Ziva barely looked like the same person. Her hair had been curled and pulled upward into an intricate design. She had been forced into a light yellow dress with a high neck.

There was a spot on the front of the dress that was a cream color that highlighted the numerous tiny buttons. A set of shoes, a pair of gloves, and a delicate handkerchief all in the same color completed the outfit. The only thing after the application of make-up that seemed out of place was, well, Ziva. Under the delicate layers she still scowled like an outlaw wobbling slightly due to her heels. Gibbs agreed that she should carry at least one weapon when she refused to step outside without at least something and Gibbs barely managed to hold back laughter at watching her try to strap a dagger to her thigh. The layers were making it hard to even find her skin.

DiNozzo didn’t even try to hide his amusement as he practically rolled on the floor at her struggle. The evil looks he was receiving from all three females not enough to stem his laughter. After Ziva’s brief battle with the garment she decided on another location and promptly stuffed the dagger down her top. Once she was ready she headed into town to see if she could dig up anything on Warren McGee’s son. With the sun setting she’d returned looking even angrier then when she’d left. Deciding not to comment on her sour mood he went right into finding out if her mission had been a success. “Did you find out anything?”

A breath heaved out of the flustered women. “Yes, it would seem that McGee is scheduled to marry a Mr. Richardson at one o’clock tomorrow. No one has seen him but people were wondering how he escaped. The townspeople are talking of nothing else. Gibbs, leader or not, if you ask me to wear a dress again I will kill you.” Gibbs wanted to grin but his mind was still ringing with the word marry. “I don’t know how anyone wears these things. They are tight, impractical, hot, and attract dirt. Not only that these shoes are making my feet sore. I can’t even feel some of my toes anymore. Then as if that wasn’t bad enough I accidentally dropped my handkerchief.”

Her tirade was only stopped by a brief gust of breath. “Men are swine.” Ziva tore the shoes off before practically tearing off the buttons trying to get the dress off. Gibbs looked to Kate thinking to see anger. They had raided Kate’s things in order to disguise Ziva but instead she seemed far away her face ashen. Gibbs looked toward DiNozzo to see him so wrapped up in amusement over Ziva’s complaining that he’d failed to notice Kate’s distress. He reached over to smack the cowboy on the back of the head. DiNozzo turned to him confused rubbing the abused spot. “Boss, what was that for?” Gibbs didn’t speak just nodded toward Kate. Once DiNozzo saw her expression he was at her side in an instant.

“Katie what’s wrong?” Kate ignored him and addressed Ziva. “What did you say his name was? The man Tim is supposed to marry?” Ziva had just slipped out of the dress and had started to attack the pins in her hair. “Mr. Richardson.” Kate fell quiet again and Tony wrapped his arms around her in concern. “Katie what is it?” She looked toward Tony with desperation starting to leak through the shock. “We have to get Tim back. Mr. Richardson has already put two wives in the ground. We have to get him back.” Everyone stilled at Kate’s words. DiNozzo looked to him for confirmation that they were going to do as she asked. Gibbs nodded. As if there was ever a doubt. “We go into town tonight. Abby I want you to have some food ready.”

Abby nodded in a jittery fashion. “Sure thing Gibbs.” He looked to Kate. “I want you to have someplace laid out for him to sleep and the medicinal supplies ready.” Kate nodded looking a little calmer now that she had a task. Gibbs then let his gaze slide to DiNozzo. “DiNozzo you go in the back and make sure no one can run off to alert the Sheriff.” Tony nodded before giving Kate a kiss then moving away to get ready to leave. “Ziva you cover the front while I get McGee.” She gave a sharp nod before a little grin surfaced. Gibbs knew the look. She was looking forward to this after being stuck in a dress for most of the day. Gibbs waited for everyone to finish getting ready as he watched the sky darken further. They would need to wait only a few more hours before they could make their move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee was lying on his bed in a daze. He’d gotten up just long enough to attend dinner. His missing the meal was out of the question. Since then he’d adopted the same state he’d been in most of the day. Tomorrow he would be marrying a monster. There was no way out of it. Not without betraying Gibbs. It was something that he shouldn’t care about but he knew that no matter how Gibbs felt he couldn’t stand to see something happen to the outlaw. He thought about running away but knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it alone out in the desert. He would be dead within the week. ‘I wish we’d never left Ducky’s.’ He let his unseeing eyes close and unbidden the image of Gibbs’ smile resurfaced from his memories.

The memory brought happiness for a split second before he opened his eyes again to ease the tightness in his chest. He sat up slowly before leaving the bed to sit on his window seat. This was where he’d been sitting the day he’d been kidnapped. This window had always been somewhat of an escape for him. He would read a book about adventures in far off places and then he would look out his window knowing the world was just beyond the clear panes of glass. He didn’t know why but it always seemed to make his dreams of someday traveling seem more real. Not the traveling he’d endured with his father but traveling at his own pace. Experiencing what made different people unique; maybe even finding some real friends along the way.

‘It’s funny. I felt more free being a prisoner then I ever have in my own home.’ He lifted a hand to touch a pane of glass; his eyes following the movement of his fingers. This window had always brought him comfort but he knew nothing would tonight. His eyes left off gazing at his hand to look down at the ground. He blinked. ‘This window has always been my escape. Maybe it can be one more time.’ McGee looked down at the ground considering. The house was only two stories but the ground was compacted. If he landed just the right way he could easily break his neck. McGee stood up and opened the window. It was built so that it split down the center. He pushed both pieces of the window wide open before climbing onto the bench.

A cool breeze wafted over his face. McGee smiled at the thought that even nature was making his last moments on earth as pleasant as possible. He sat on the window’s ledge with his legs dangling out. He leaned outward gripping the window’s frame. He then angled his neck to the side, hoping the angle would help it to snap, before letting go of the frame. He closed his eyes at feeling himself falling forward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting into the house was easy. Ziva had knocked on the door and when the butler answered had pulled her weapon. The butler had backed up into the hallway and Gibbs had followed Ziva into the house. DiNozzo had arrived moments later with the kitchen staff at gunpoint. Gibbs headed upstairs to search for McGee as DiNozzo volunteered to stay put so Ziva could round up anyone else. For some reason Gibbs felt urgent. He couldn’t place why but it felt as though every second counted. Following his instincts he went to the room he’d kidnapped McGee from the only other time he was in Warren McGee’s house. Gibbs opened the door slowly just in case someone other than McGee was in the room.

He crept inside to see McGee sitting at his window seat. It was like before only something felt wrong. He approached slowly then felt his eyes widen as McGee tipped forward. In an instant he was behind McGee. An arm was wrapped around the younger man’s waist as he hauled him back through the window. McGee fought his grip kicking and screaming. Gibbs was lucky that he was kneeling on the seat and had enough time to secure a hand against the window’s frame or they both would have toppled out the window. “No, I won’t! Let me go! Let me go!” Gibbs backed away from the window enough to be able to stand in front of the window seat. McGee didn’t relent with his struggling. Even a few steps away from the window seat he squirmed in Gibbs’ grip trying to still reach the window.

Gibbs finally found his voice all of his air being expended before now just simply trying to keep McGee in his grasp. “McGee, stop.” Gibbs was surprised when that was all it took to still McGee. He’d expected to have to do something more to get through to him. Gibbs wasn’t sure what else to say. McGee solved that problem by speaking first. “Gibbs?” The question was tentative as though he didn’t really believe the answer could be true. It made Gibbs close his eyes in pain. McGee couldn’t stay with the gang. It would be too much for Gibbs, but maybe he could stay with Ducky. Gibbs doubted that would be a problem; even if it was Gibbs would find some way to take care of McGee.

Knowing what he knew now he wasn’t going to let McGee get this desperate ever again. “Yeah, it’s me. We heard about the wedding and Kate told us he was a bad guy. We thought you might want some help.” McGee didn’t turn around just gripped Gibbs’ arms tighter. Gibbs knew he should let go now but couldn’t force himself to follow the command. It had been too close. Another second and he would have seen McGee’s body broken on the ground. His eyes closed again as he buried his nose into the back of McGee’s neck. Gibbs expected him to tense but the other man held still. If he didn’t know any better he would think that McGee was actually enjoying the touch.

Gibbs opened his eyes and suddenly remembered where they were. Every second that passed meant more of a chance that someone could get killed. Gibbs forced himself to pull away. “Come on we have to go.” McGee turned his head slightly. “How? My father…” Gibbs attempted to turn him so they could make eye contact, but he was met with a slight resistance. “DiNozzo and Ziva are downstairs keeping everyone in line. This is the last time you can come here so grab whatever you can’t live without.” McGee became startled and turned to him fully. “Gibbs you can’t let them hurt anyone. The servants are very kind. They only work for my father because most of them are indebted to him. Gibbs?”

Gibbs couldn’t respond right away. This was the first moment he’d gotten a look at McGee’s face. Even the room’s partial darkness couldn’t hide the massive bruise on the right side of his face; most of his skin swollen. “What happened to your face?” McGee turned his head sharply so that the unblemished side was all Gibbs could see. In that movement to hide it revealed something else. Gently grabbing McGee’s arm Gibbs brought him closer to a lamp. He kept his arm where it was before reaching up to grip McGee’s chin with his free hand. McGee resisted only for a second as Gibbs tried to turn his face into the light. “Let me see your face.” McGee looked down slightly but relented.

It looked even worse in the lamplight. The bruise a deep purple edged out in an irritated shade of red a small section of the bruise dangerously close to his right eye an ugly black. “It’s not as bad as it looks Gibbs. Really it doesn’t even really hurt.” Gibbs knew that was a blatant lie but decided not to call McGee on it. He knew the intent was to calm Gibbs’ temper. Once he was done examining McGee’s face he reached down to grab his collar. McGee jerked back but Gibbs grabbed at it again to push it aside. The shadow of a bruise he saw a few seconds ago was revealed in full; the bruise an exact outline of someone’s hand. Gibbs let his hands fall away trying to remain calm. “Get your things packed.”

McGee hesitated. “Gibbs.” Gibbs smiled slightly to reassure the nervous young man. “I’m fine. Now get packed. We don’t have much time.” McGee didn’t argue further. Gibbs watched as a medium sized bag was pulled from the closet. A few clothing items were thrown in the bag then came some books, some pictures, and a few small items. All in all it took McGee about five minutes to be ready. Once McGee stood before Gibbs waiting he reached out to pluck the bag out of his hands. “Gibbs I can ca…” Gibbs gently pushed him toward the door. “I’ve got it.” They reached the stairs and descended as quickly as possible. McGee seemed to be pained and Gibbs was determined to check him over fully once they’d reached their hideout.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase the other two outlaws started toward the front door keeping their guns trained on the staff. Gibbs caught sight of Warren McGee standing at his study doorway and marched over to him drawing his gun. He pushed the muzzle of his gun under Warren McGee’s chin. The way his enemy’s eyes widened satisfying the part of him that wanted vengeance. “I should shoot you for what you’ve done. Not only for what you’ve done to me but for what you’ve done to your own son. I won’t though because a bullet is too quick for someone like you. I’m going to make you suffer. Even if I have to drag you tied to my horse. I would enjoy watching the buzzards make a meal out of you. I’m sure I can find some way to keep you alive long enough for at least the beginning of their dinner.”

Warren McGee’s eyes narrowed as he took that in. Then the gaze moved past him and he didn’t have to look back to know that it had settled on McGee. “These are the people your loyal to? These heathens. When you see the error of your ways son just know that I’ll always be here to welcome you back.” Gibbs let loose a punch that broke Warren McGee’s nose. The other man’s hands flew to his aching nose. “Don’t you ever speak to him again. You lost that privilege the minute you put a bruise on his body.” Gibbs looked back to McGee to see that he looked a little more drawn then he did upstairs. “Come on McGee it’s time to go.”

After he lost his temper Gibbs was worried that McGee would be too frightened to come with them without trying to placate him. So he was pleasantly surprised when McGee obeyed immediately. Gibbs left the house first with McGee. When McGee mounted the horse a clear flash of pain marred his features and Gibbs knew positively that there was more damage then was visible. Once he was on the horse behind McGee his two companions quickly exited the house. In a manner of seconds they had mounted their own horses; the three outlaws wasting no time in getting out of town. Within minutes they had cleared the town’s border and well before they were pursued their hideout came into view.

Once they arrived at their hideout Gibbs helped McGee down from the horse. The young man tried to shrug off his pain but Gibbs had a feeling it was worse than McGee wanted to admit. Ziva had already announced their arrival so Gibbs led McGee into the cave keeping his arm in a loose grip. The moment they came into the main area of the hideout Kate was in front of McGee. Her mouth was open to speak when she took in his face. “Tim your face.” She lifted a hand as though she was going to touch him but then let it fall. As though she thought she might hurt him further. “I never imagined it was this bad.” She hesitated again then making a decision leaned forward to hug him in a loose grip.

Pulling back she gave him a gentle smile. “I’m so happy your back.” McGee smiled at her as though nothing was out of the ordinary. “I’m glad to be back too Miss Kate, but don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” The smile as well as the words ticked Gibbs off. It was too normal as though McGee was used to reassuring people of his well being. Gibbs interrupted at this point wanting to be able to look McGee over. “Is everything ready?” Kate looked up and nodded. McGee looked between them obviously confused but followed Gibbs when he pulled him gently in the direction Kate was leading them. A bedroll had been laid out with extra cushioning close to the fire the black bag containing their medicine next to the bedding.

“Lie down McGee.” The hesitation was back but he complied. Gibbs sat down next to the bedding and withdrew what he would need from the bag. He spread a paste over McGee’s neck and face to reduce the swelling. Once he was done with that he put aside the jar and braced himself for what else he would find. “Take off your shirt McGee.” The young man’s eyes widened and he grabbed his shirt as though Gibbs might try to rip it off if he refused. Gibbs’ eyebrows rose at the response. “McGee I need you to take off your shirt.” The younger man’s eyes darted around as though he was trying to think of a way out of the situation. Gibbs schooled his features into the calmest expression he could manage.

“McGee it’s important that I look at your ribs. I think one of them might be broken.” McGee looked at him for a moment trying to decide. Finally he released his death grip on the fabric and started to shakily take off the shirt. “I’m sorry Gibbs. It’s just that…I don’t…I’ve never uh undressed in front of..anyone..so.” Gibbs kept his expression neutral. It was rare for a man McGee’s age to never have undressed in front of anyone, but considering the tight hold his father had on McGee it really shouldn’t be surprising. That, of course, didn’t stop Gibbs from being somewhat surprised. That line of thought quickly led to another. Was it possible that when Gibbs had kissed McGee that it was his first kiss? That didn’t seem likely but now Gibbs was starting to wonder.

All wandering thoughts came to a screeching halt when McGee’s torso was revealed. Just below McGee’s nipples his skin was one big bruise. Gibbs was even more pleased that he’d broken Warren McGee’s nose before leaving. Regardless of how gentle he was Gibbs knew that he would end up hurting McGee. “I need to poke around your ribs. This is going to hurt but I’ll try to be gentle.” McGee nodded bracing himself even before Gibbs spoke. The first touch brought a slight flinch. Gibbs felt down the ribcage gently until he found what he’d been fearing. He released a puff of breath through his nostrils as he withdrew his hands. “You have two broken ribs on your left side. I’m going to put more paste on your stomach for the bruises then I need to wrap your ribs.”

McGee nodded not bothering to speak. Gibbs could tell he was too focused on trying to breathe through the pain. Gibbs got started. He tried to be gentle but quick. It had been a long night and he knew the best thing for McGee was rest. Once Gibbs was done McGee put his shirt back on and only then did Abby approach seemingly out of nowhere. “I brought some soup and water. Are you hungry?” Gibbs didn’t give McGee a chance to respond. “I’ll take it Abby. Thanks.” With a gentle smile she sent to both of them she handed over the tray and joined the others on the opposite side of the camp. Gibbs was grateful that they seemed to know on instinct that applying the medicine was best done with some privacy.

Gibbs looked back to McGee who was struggling to sit up. “Did you want some help?” McGee paused for a moment thinking on his offer. “I can sit up okay it’s just staying up that’s the problem.” Gibbs took in the wan smile directed his way before moving to the wall facing the head of the bedroll. Once his back was against the wall Gibbs reached out to gently pull McGee against his chest. A small gasp escaped the other man but Gibbs pretended not to hear the noise. He reached out again to pull the food closer and then helped McGee steady the bowl as he ate. The angle the bowl was held at meant that Gibbs’ hand was lying on top of McGee’s. The other hand supporting the bowl on the other side as McGee concentrated on getting the spoon to his mouth.

Gibbs tried not to think about how comfortable he felt. How right this seemed but regardless of how much he fought it the feeling remained. Gibbs decided to stop thinking for awhile and just enjoy the closeness. Harsh reality would intrude soon enough. After McGee was finished eating he’d already been practically asleep against Gibbs so he was put to bed. The rest of the group had settled in for the night; being careful to not disturb the resting young man. DiNozzo had the first watch, Gibbs the second, Ziva the third. Knowing this Gibbs turned in early since he’d lost sleep the previous night. Unfortunately luck was not on his side and after two hours of not being able to fall asleep he’d relieved DiNozzo so at least he could get some rest.

He let his eyes sweep over the landscape again before his gaze found its way upward. He smiled slightly as he spoke to himself. “The stars are beautiful tonight. Very bright.” He turned his head toward the camp at the unforeseen response. “Are there clouds in the sky?” Gibbs watched as McGee emerged from his bedroll. It was a slow process but eventually he was on his feet. Gibbs watched as he bent slightly to grab a blanket before making his way over to where Gibbs sat. “Do you mind if I join you?” Gibbs wanted to say yes but he knew it would hurt McGee. The other man had been hurt enough already. Gibbs didn’t need to add to it. “No go ahead.” Gibbs turned back toward the landscape as McGee shifted until he could sit down.

“Are you cold? I brought the blanket for both of us.” Gibbs was a little chilly but he quailed at the thought of sharing a blanket with McGee. “No I’m okay.” McGee shifted as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “If you change your mind just let me know.” Gibbs nodded. “That night seems like years ago. So much has happened. It’s hard to believe it’s only been one day.” The last thing Gibbs wanted to talk about was that night. “McGee you should really be resting.” Gibbs hoped the other man would listen to him and go back to bed. He doubted it though. “I’m not tired. Not right now anyway.” Gibbs really wasn’t surprised. It would have been too easy. After that the silence stretched Gibbs watching the horizon and McGee watching the stars.

Gibbs almost groaned aloud when McGee started speaking again. “Gibbs, can I ask you something?” Gibbs nodded not really trusting himself not to sound annoyed. “You’ll probably think I’m really forward but I don’t know how to bring it up any other way.” Gibbs scanned the area again. Hopefully this would be brief. “Will you kiss me again?” Gibbs’ head turned toward McGee so sharply he actually felt a twinge. “What?” McGee dropped his eyes slightly not being able to maintain eye contact. “I was wondering; if you would kiss me again? I really liked it the first time and I thought that maybe you liked it too.” Gibbs started at him in shock. This didn’t add up in his mind.

McGee had been horrified when Gibbs had kissed him. Why now did he suddenly want another kiss? The thought that McGee might think it necessary crossed Gibbs’ mind and he felt sick to his stomach at the thought. McGee looked up at the continued silence his uncertainty coming to the fore. “If you don’t want to kiss me I understand. I know that right now I’m hideous.” McGee lowered his head looking at his hands. Gibbs snapped out of his stupor at that and reached out to cup the left side of McGee’s face. The younger man looked up surprised at the action. “You’re not hideous. You’re lovely.” McGee smiled softly at that the reddening of his cheeks just barely visible in the low light.

Gibbs wanted to kiss McGee again but he had to clear some things up first. “I was surprised you wanted me to kiss you again. The last time I did you looked horrified when I pulled away.” McGee seemed confused before realization replaced the look. “At first I couldn’t help thinking about my father’s reaction if he knew about the kiss. Ever since I was small he’s drilled it into my head that being with another man was wrong. I couldn’t believe that it had happened, but then I really thought about how I felt. It didn’t take long to realize I liked the way it made me feel. I was going to tell you when you returned but I feel asleep before you got back. Then you took me home so I thought that you didn’t want me anymore since you got what you were after.”

McGee looked down as confusion took over his expression. “Why did you send me home? My father told me he didn’t pay the ransom. I thought you just wanted to get rid of me but then you came back. I don’t understand.” Gibbs looked away not able to face McGee. He hadn’t known about the danger he was sending McGee into but he felt horrible regardless. “I thought that you would hate me after what happened. I thought it would be better for you if you went home. I didn’t know your father treated you so cruelly.” Gibbs looked toward McGee now trying to convince him of his sincerity. “I never would have let you set foot in that house if I had known.” McGee smiled as he reached out to envelop one of Gibbs’ hands in his own.

“I know. It’s a relatively well kept secret. Many believe I’m favored by him because I’m his only child, his only son. The truth is he hides me away not to protect me from his enemies but out of shame. I’m nothing like him. I’m weak like my mother.” Gibbs squeezed McGee’s hand to draw his attention back to Gibbs. “Strength comes in many forms. There is more to you Tim then what your father sees.” A bright smile broke out on McGee’s face. “Gibbs you called me Tim.” Gibbs felt ridiculously embarrassed but managed to hide the feeling. “If we’re going to pursue something I think it’s only right that I call you by first name. I’d also like it if you started calling me Jethro. How does that sound?” McGee’s smile grew wider. “That sounds wonderful.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment just looking at one another. Gibbs lifted his arm and watched as McGee settled against his chest. He let his arm drop down to gently hold McGee against his side. “Is this okay?” McGee nodded against the front of his shirt. “More than okay.” Gibbs grinned happily as he looked out again toward the surrounding land; the warmth of the younger man being a soothing balm to his frayed nerves. “Gib..Jethro?” Gibbs looked down to show he was listening. McGee bit his bottom lip nervously. “You never did answer my question.” Gibbs let his confusion show. “Will you kiss me again?” Gibbs chuckled softly before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on McGee’s mouth.

He kept it brief. The bruising bordered McGee’s mouth and he didn’t want to hurt McGee by accident. There would be time for more passionate kisses later. Pulling back Gibbs soaked up the happy expression on McGee’s face. It made him lean down again and before he knew it the kisses had multiplied. One kiss becoming two then three then four the gentle press of his lips eventually leaving McGee’s mouth to pepper all over the uninjured side of McGee’s face, the hideout filling with the soft laughter of two lovers finally finding each other.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group remained in the hideout near Clearwater Canyon for a week. Gibbs knew that Warren McGee would be using all of his resources to find the outlaws. Once he believed it to be relatively safe they packed up to head back to Ducky’s. During that week Gibbs had diligently taken care of McGee and it became common place for McGee to sit with Gibbs during his watch. It was still a mystery to the outlaw how McGee seemed to know when he was taking over for another member of the gang. Sometimes they would talk other nights they would just sit together in companionable silence. There were always kisses at some point. The quiet evening hours being the only time they could really have enough privacy for even the simplest of intimacy.

The rest of the group knew what was going on between them but Gibbs had never been comfortable showing any type of emotion in public. Even among people he considered his family he became awkward trying to convey anything but anger or slight humor. In private though, things were different. He didn’t feel the need to put up his guard. McGee started to become bolder with the continued contact. Beforehand McGee always let Gibbs initiate any kisses so Gibbs was pleasantly surprised when one night a soft hand had skimmed his face a small mouth gently pressing against his moments later. It was rare that McGee could stay awake the whole time during Gibbs’ watch; the quiet of the evenings lulling him back to sleep.

Gibbs just held him until he’d be relieved. The younger man’s weight would settle against his chest. A long fingered hand still loosely wrapped in his share of the blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Gibbs would be able to feel the warm puff of breath escaping his mouth against his shirt buttons. When his sleep was particularly deep light snoring would become muffled against his breastbone. Gibbs took it all in; all the sounds, all the sensations. His mind quickly differentiating between the rhythm of McGee’s breathing while he was awake versus when he was asleep. He tired to catalogue everything. Knowing that sometimes a memory is all you’re left with.

Once arriving at Ducky’s their patterns changed but only slightly. Almost immediately after they arrived DiNozzo and Kate became married. Ducky insisted that they take the third room in his home until they could find a house to buy. The third room was essentially where he operated but could be used as a bedroom when needed. The two newlyweds had already decided to buy a home close to Ducky and were already looking for someplace they both liked. That freed up the bed across from McGee in the men’s shared room but Gibbs continued to sleep in the bed closest to the door. He didn’t know if he’d be able to resist the temptation to take things further with McGee so close already half undressed.

They didn’t go riding during the day anymore simply because Gibbs didn’t want to aggravate McGee’s ribs. Instead Gibbs found himself sitting under some trees outside with McGee lying against his chest reading to him from one of Ducky’s numerous books. Often times he would find himself zoning out from hearing the words to focus on other things concerning McGee. Sometimes a breeze would push McGee’s scent his way and he’d be reminded of how good he smelled. Another day McGee scratched a spot on his neck briefly and Gibbs found himself examining the skin; the previously itchy spot turning a bright red for a few moments, the rest of the skin a light peach color.

The skin looked soft and Gibbs could see the outline of the short hairs at McGee’s hairline. He found himself leaning in to kiss the spot before he even knew what he was doing. It was only a question from McGee that made him pause in his actions. McGee would do that from time to time. He would stop reading so they could discuss what he’d just read. Gibbs knew it was the only thing that kept him focused at all. As the weather grew more bitter they were unable to spend as much time outside but found themselves spending more time in front of the fire with everyone. Their time alone became greatly diminished but Gibbs knew that the weather helped everyone to get to know one another better.

McGee started to become more sure of himself and Jimmy seemed to finally be starting to relax. Everything felt comfortable, warm. Gibbs was starting to wonder if maybe DiNozzo had the right idea. Maybe it was time he tried to settle down again. He felt guilty at the thought. He couldn’t let things lie with Warren McGee as they were. Once he’d settled his score then he could think about settling down, not before. Gibbs let these thoughts bounce around his head as he tried to get to sleep. For some reason he couldn’t settle. He’d already laid there for quite some time and was contemplating getting up when he felt his mattress dip downward. His hand reached for his gun tucked against the wall and bedding before pretending to slowly wake up.

The weapon was released a moment later when he recognized McGee’s form in the darkness. “What’s wrong?” McGee looked away as though he was embarrassed to answer. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up. I’ll let you get back to sleep.” Gibbs’ hand shot out to gently hold McGee in place. “You didn’t wake me. Now what’s wrong?” McGee still looked nervous but stayed put. Gibbs let his grip relax so he could stroke down McGee’s shirt sleeve soothingly. “It’s been so long since you’ve kissed me and I…I feel like something’s different.” Gibbs’ hand paused as a cold feeling settled in his chest. He’d been expecting this but had hoped for more time. “The kisses are wonderful don’t get me wrong, but I feel like there is something else.”

McGee paused again as though he were trying to find the right words. “I know there is more, at least with a woman, and I want that.” Gibbs’ eyebrows raised in surprise. “I think.” McGee sighed in frustration. “I’m not sure what I’m feeling I just know that my body feels like it’s screaming at me lately.” Gibbs let himself relax into the bedding an easy smiling finding its way onto his face. “Hey it’s alright. I know what you mean.” McGee looked genuinely surprised. Gibbs had to bite his tongue to not laugh. He was so surprised. It was such a cute expression. “You do?” Gibbs nodded before pulling back the covers. McGee took the hint and lay down. When they were both covered Gibbs reached out to pull McGee closer.

He waited until they were facing each other on the pillow before speaking again. “You’ve touched yourself before, right?” McGee looked down embarrassed automatically trying to squirm away. Gibbs’ reprimand was gentle. “Tim, stop that. What have we talked about?” McGee stopped moving and looked up sheepishly. “Sorry.” Gibbs leaned forward to give him a peck on the nose. “It’s okay. Now answer the question.” McGee still looked hesitant but nodded after a moment. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve done it too. Is the feeling like when you do that?” McGee relaxed a little at that and opened up more. “Yes only much worse. Even when I…..it doesn’t help.”

Gibbs nuzzled McGee’s reddened cheek with his nose to offer comfort. When he pulled back McGee had calmed enough to meet his gaze. “I’m going to try something. It will make you feel more relaxed and bring us closer. Do you trust me enough to try?” McGee nodded closing his eyes when Gibbs leaned in to deliver a kiss. Gibbs started like normal. He let his lips softly make contact before moving them against McGee’s. Gibbs lifted a hand and placed it gently behind McGee’s neck hoping the next step would go over without incident. Using his tongue he gently pried open McGee’s mouth. It had the effect he’d feared and McGee jerked away from him. The young man’s eyes were wide open in shock just staring at Gibbs unblinkingly.

“Calm down Tim. This is just another way to kiss.” Gibbs speaking seemed to break through McGee’s shock enough for him to blink. The beautiful eyes narrowed a moment later in a suspicious look. It was a rare expression so it was easy to recognize when implemented. “I thought you trusted me?” The look fell away as guilt started to creep into his expression. “I do Jethro. It’s just that felt really strange.” Gibbs let a smile ease the atmosphere. “It can feel that way at first. Most things involving love making feel strange at first, but it gets better with a lot of practice.” McGee was beat red the moment he’d mentioned making love. Gibbs couldn’t wait to see how flushed McGee would get the first time he entered his body.

He forced himself to take a steadying breath. It wasn’t time for that yet. “Can we try again?” Gibbs leaned in until their breath could mingle. “You bet.” Gibbs joined their lips again and picked up where he’d left off. With a gentle push his tongue was inside McGee’s mouth. The younger man stiffened for a moment and seemed to stop breathing. Gibbs let his hands gently stroke McGee’s hips as he started stroking McGee’s tongue with his own. The coaxing did the trick and within moments McGee had melted against his body. Gibbs moved his tongue to gently map out the rest of McGee’s mouth all the while secretly thrilling at the thought that he was the only person to ever have the privilege. A little possessive part of him also declared loudly that he would be the only one if he had his way.

Gibbs moved his tongue back to McGee’s. After a moment or so of slick glides over the muscle McGee attempted to reciprocate. The kiss became clumsy; their lips unfastening on occasion, their noses bumping into each other, small strings on saliva pushing past their lips to smear on their chins. It wasn’t until Gibbs felt McGee pressing himself bodily against him that he backed away. He looked down at McGee taking in the dilated eyes, slight flush, and wet swollen mouth. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not continue. He pulled McGee close enough to settle him against his chest and then focused on trying to calm down his body. McGee was still panting when he spoke.

“You were right. That felt really good after the first few seconds.” Gibbs smiled bringing up a hand and letting it play in McGee’s hair. “But Jethro there is more, right?” Gibbs continued the gentle petting trying to not think of ‘more’. “Yes there is, but nothing else for now. I’m saving the rest for when you’re completely healed. I want to do this right.” McGee nodded to show that he had heard before relaxing even further against Gibbs’ chest. The both of them finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs tightened his hold on McGee’s waist as he directed his horse up the rocky incline. The younger man’s ribs had finished healing a week ago and Gibbs knew that he couldn’t wait any longer to show McGee the surprise he’d had set up. They were only a few miles from Ducky’s house. Close enough if there was trouble but far enough away for some privacy. The others also knew where they were going to be but knew to only disturb them if there was an emergency. Gibbs pulled the horse to a stop as the cave’s entrance came into view. Gibbs dismounted first before helping McGee off the horse. The younger man was quite skilled at riding now but after the long break from the lessons Gibbs felt more comfortable with them riding together.

Especially since the incline was tough for riders even with years of experience. McGee hadn’t put up very much protest and Gibbs had been surprised at first; the surprise not lasting when McGee had used their closeness to lean heavily against Gibbs. His only response had been to tighten his grip. The physical closeness between them had steadily increased. The first night they’d shared in the same bed seeming to free up some of their inhibitions. They hadn’t advanced beyond kissing heatedly but there were too many times they had come very close. Gibbs knew he could be stubborn but he even was surprised at the strength of his willpower. He let his mind return to the present as he finished tying up the horse.

Walking toward McGee he gently grabbed his hand before leading him into the cave. He involuntarily held his breath as he waited for McGee’s reaction. Gibbs studied the youthful face closely as the ever widening eyes took in the romantic setting. The small entryway to the cave led into a cozy open area. Gibbs had cleaned it up and lit a fire in the center of the room. There was a low table filled with food right in front of a bed. The sleeping area large enough to accommodate three men and made for comfort. The bed made up of several blankets and furs. The top of the heap adorned with several pillows and a fur blanket to ward off the slight chill in the air. The corners of the room not lit up by the fire had candles casting a soft glow while helping to keep the cave warm.

The shocked young man turned to him after a moment. “You did this?” Gibbs nodded. He wanted McGee’s first time to be special but now he was starting to wonder if maybe it was still too soon. He didn’t want to put any pressure on McGee. “If you’re not ready we can…” McGee was already shaking his head. He made eye contact with Gibbs and gave him a soft smile. “This is wonderful. I didn’t know you could be so romantic. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have my own Casanova.” Gibbs didn’t know how to respond to that so he did the only logical thing he could do. He changed the subject. “Are you hungry?” Gibbs gently started to pull McGee closer to the table before he had a chance to answer.

Gibbs was sitting on the bed with McGee’s hand still in his starting to pick at the food before he looked at the younger man again. McGee was still smiling sweetly at him. As their eyes stayed connected McGee slid closer to him bringing their joined hands to rest on his thigh. When he spoke it was in hushed tones. “I’m not really hungry right now.” Gibbs looked at him for a moment more before leaning closer. “Okay.” Gibbs planted his lips firmly over McGee’s. The younger man’s mouth opened for him automatically and Gibbs delved into the moist depths as he wrapped his other arm around McGee’s waist. Turning at the waist in a smooth motion Gibbs managed to push McGee onto his back in the middle of the bedding.

He moved with the motion as well to straddle McGee’s hips. As he continued devouring the other man’s mouth he used one hand to start unbuttoning McGee’s shirt. Finally after several moments of struggling with getting the shirt open Gibbs changed tactics. He shifted so that all of his weight was in his thighs. With that done he moved both of his hands to the front of McGee’s shirt managing to get it open in seconds. He impatiently pushed the fabric aside only to encounter more fabric. Releasing a growl into the kiss he reached down to un-tuck McGee’s undershirt; the moment he had an opening Gibbs reached under the shirt to skim his hands over McGee’s torso.

If Gibbs’ lips weren’t so busy he would have grinned when he felt McGee’s body shudder in response. He went slowly feeling the skin of his abdomen before moving along the ribs. He turned his hands slightly inward so that his palms fanned over McGee’s nipples. A gasp pushed into Gibbs’ mouth at the touch. Gibbs pushed his tongue against McGee’s even harder. The thought of how sensitive McGee might be filling his mind with all sorts of dirty ideas. The touch finally ended with him lightly tracing McGee’s collarbone with the tips of his fingers. Gibbs swallowed the other man’s moan before freeing his hands from the fabric to gently grab McGee at the back of his neck and his right arm.

In a slightly rushed movement Gibbs pulled McGee upward never letting their lips lose contact. He supported McGee in the new position with a hand at the back of his neck but used his other hand to yank off McGee’s shirt. Once that was done Gibbs grabbed the undershirt and bunched it up until it was ready to come off as well. Only then did he break their kiss. McGee seemed confused when the kiss ended and blinked up at him in question. Gibbs pulled on the fabric to indicate for McGee to lift his arms. Seeming to act without thought McGee complied and Gibbs threw the undershirt by way of the shirt. Gibbs allotted himself only a brief moment to take in the sight of McGee’s naked chest; his arousal too great for more than a brief look.

The skin was a little lighter then the skin normally exposed. The same light peach color with all the glorious softness that Gibbs craved. The hard lines were they should be the softness where Gibbs had hoped. The flat nipples peaking slightly at the introduction of cooler air were slightly more red then McGee’s lips. Gibbs had to wonder if they would look just as good wet and swollen. There was only one way to find out. He leaned back in to recapture McGee’s lips as he pushed him back into the bedding. McGee groaned loudly before bringing his hands up to curl around Gibbs’ biceps. The desperation in the grip translating to the rest of McGee’s body as Gibbs became aware of McGee’s hips trying to lift toward his; ignoring that desperation for a moment he left McGee’s mouth to start making his way downward.

He didn’t get past McGee’s cheek before he bumped into something. His lust addled mind took a moment to realize that his hat had stopped his decent. Grinning he quickly yanked if off before throwing it somewhere above their heads. With the hat out of the way Gibbs proceeded downward. His lips traveled down along McGee’s jaw to kiss his chin before continuing downward to suck on his Adam’s apple briefly. The lips then attached to the side of McGee’s neck and Gibbs sucked on the skin hard. He didn’t relent on the pressure until he felt McGee’s hips lift off the bed. Pulling away he looked down at the red mark he’d left. The more primal part of him puffed up in pride at seeing his mark on McGee and not being able to help himself he let his tongue lick lazily over the spot a few more times.

He finally dragged himself away from McGee’s neck and proceeded to scatter light kisses over his chest. Every spot except the nipples were showered. Gibbs didn’t stop the gentle attention until he’d reached McGee’s quivering stomach. With a final kiss to McGee’s belly button he moved back up and without warning sealed his mouth around a nipple. McGee’s cry echoed off the walls of the cave to ring in Gibbs’ ears. The already hardening flesh was given Gibbs’ full attention just so he could draw more sounds out of the younger man. He sucked on the flesh hard before releasing it just enough to circle around it with his tongue. Pulling back slightly he let just the tip of his tongue move back and forth over the top of the bud.

Then he pulled back even further to let his tongue play at the skin of McGee’s chest where it darkened slightly before reaching his nipple. McGee’s hands had steadily moved from his biceps to his shoulders. Now one hand was gripping his head trying to hold him to his chest. He backed away even more until he was just breathing heavily over the skin. A broken sob escaped McGee just before he shuddered hard. Grinning evilly Gibbs dove down again after that to continue the pleasurable torture. McGee was steadily trying to thrust against him before Gibbs moved on. He kissed away from the nipple gently watching McGee’s chest heave as the younger man tried to calm down. He just seemed to be catching his breath when Gibbs attacked the other nipple.

After subjecting both nipples to much the same torture Gibbs leaned up to survey his handiwork. He’d been right. The nipples looked like fresh cherries waiting to be plucked. A deep red in color with his saliva making them shine in the fire’s glow. Not being able to hold back Gibbs reached down to pull on one gently. McGee bucked up under him and breathily pleaded for release. Gibbs looked at his face to see the bright flush he had imagined would be there during such an intimate act. He reached up to run his hand over McGee’s cheek enjoying the feeling of the heat radiating into his skin. Looking into his eyes Gibbs could also see that McGee was very close to losing control.

It didn’t take much the first time, and in his excitement to please the other man, he’d forgotten that. “Alright Tim. I’ve got you.” Gibbs slid down McGee’s hips until he was sitting on his legs. He reached down to the ties of his pants and had them undone in minutes. Pushing the fabric aside Gibbs wasn’t surprised to hear a strangled sound escape McGee when his arousal was finally freed. The erection was engorged and already leaking pre-come. Gibbs noticed with interest that the erection’s color matched that of McGee’s nipples. They were a perfect compliment to each other. That was the word to describe McGee’s body. Perfect. Everything about it was perfect.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and looked up at McGee’s face. The younger man had his eyes closed his whole body tense. It only took two pulls before McGee shouted and a heated liquid splashed over his hand. Gibbs watched McGee’s face as he rode out the aftershocks of his climax. The tenseness of his features, the way his jaw opened in silent pleasure before small sounds escaped, the slight shuddering that moved though his limbs. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Gibbs kept up his strokes until the last gush of fluid left McGee’s body then released him knowing that he would be sensitive so close to orgasm. Gibbs planted both hands to either side of McGee’s head and then leaned down to gently kiss the side of his face.

He was just starting to nibble on the shell of McGee’s ear when he felt his lover move away. He pulled back enough to see that McGee seemed to be trying to bury his face in the pillows. “What’s wrong?” Gibbs was worried that maybe he’d done something to frighten him or worse had somehow hurt him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. You must think I’m pathetic.” It didn’t take long to figure out what he meant. “It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to last long.” McGee did look at him then and Gibbs almost wished he hadn’t. The look was a mix between shock, hurt, and betrayal. Gibbs could have kicked himself. The comment had been taken the wrong way. Gibbs was so bad at this stuff. He ended up putting his foot in his mouth more then he would ever admit to anyone.

“I didn’t mean anything by that personally. It’s that way with almost every guy the first time.” McGee looked down for a moment seeming to analyze his words before finally letting himself look at Gibbs again. He reached up a moment later to touch Gibbs’ cheek and somehow Gibbs knew that everything was alright. McGee smiled a moment later before dropping his hand and looking downward. “Do you want me to..uh..help you with that?” Gibbs looked down to see the focus of McGee’s attention was his straining erection. He’d been so focused on McGee that his body’s needs hadn’t even registered. Now though his member practically screamed at him for relief. Gibbs decided to ignore it yet again.

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy that, but we’re not anywhere near done.” McGee was confused. “I don’t understand. I already finished.” Gibbs smiled as he leaned up. He maneuvered until he was sitting next to McGee instead of on top of him and reached out to pull McGee’s pants off. Gibbs paused briefly after McGee was disrobed to take in the rest of his exposed form. Noting with no surprise that the perfection he’d uncovered previously continued down to the tips of McGee’s toes. Gibbs continued to let his eyes roam over McGee as he reached up to remove the bandana from around his neck. Once it was off he moved on to his shirt. His hands had just settled on his belt when McGee’s hands settled on his chest; the other man having sat up during Gibbs’ undressing.

Their eyes met as McGee let his fingers skim through the light silver hair on his chest. McGee leaned up to softly kiss the corner of Gibbs’ mouth before pulling back. The hands still tracing the dips and curves of Gibbs’ chest kept moving downward until they joined his hands on his belt. Gibbs leaned down just as McGee moved up and they met in the middle to kiss both of their hands working at undoing Gibbs’ belt. The strap of leather didn’t stand a chance and in moments it was tossed to the floor. McGee’s kiss became more heated, a shaky groan breaking the confines of their lips, as they were able to undo Gibbs’ pants. The fabric was pushed down by the eager hands before Gibbs leaned back out of the embrace to pull them off entirely.

Now completely nude he knelt on the bed so that McGee could take in his body’s appearance. The younger man looked over every inch of him but seemed hesitant to touch. Gibbs was patient and sat still letting him build up his confidence. McGee started by gently touching his thigh before letting the index finger of his right hand trail lightly over the head of his erection. Gibbs released the groan he felt immediately build in his chest. It had the desired effect. McGee moved a little closer. This time when he reached out to touch Gibbs the movement was more sure. The long fingers wrapped around his member in a loose grip before moving in a stroke. Gibbs didn’t hold back an ounce of his body’s enjoyment.

He released the noise that built in his throat. He let his hips twitch forward at the light stroking. He stayed still while McGee explored what touches got the best reactions. Eventually though he couldn’t stand anymore. If things continued this way the night would be over. Gibbs was sure that he could get McGee aroused again but he wasn’t quite as young as he used to be. He had endurance but it wasn’t common anymore for him to have more than one climax without a few hours to recover. He moved forward to re-seal their lips before moving them so they were lying down side by side. Gibbs reached down to gently pull McGee’s hand away. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Gibbs shook his head as he recaptured McGee’s lips.

Pulling the other man closer he rolled them so that he was on top of McGee again. This time though he gently pushed his hips between the younger man’s legs. It wasn’t until they were settled in that position that Gibbs responded verbally. “You did great. I just want to make love to you tonight. Is that okay?” Gibbs knew that McGee wouldn’t really understand the request but he would walk his new lover through everything. “Yes, that’s what I want.” Gibbs shifted slightly and was glad to feel McGee’s hardness. It would make things easier. “This is going to feel uncomfortable at first. It might even hurt but it will get better. Do you still want to try tonight?” McGee didn’t even hesitate.

“I want this. I want to be with you every way that’s possible.” Gibbs hadn’t expected that and found himself speechless. Leaning down he kissed McGee before leaning over to the table to retrieve some oil. Gibbs pulled away until he was kneeling between McGee’s legs. He uncorked the bottle letting the oil liberally cover his fingers. “Spread your legs wider.” McGee blushed but complied. Gibbs leaned down to plant a kiss on the inside of McGee’s right knee cap as his hand pressed gently against McGee’s entrance. The younger man’s eyes widened in disbelief his whole body tensing. “You can’t be serious. There!” Gibbs grinned not pushing forward but just gently massing the area he wanted to invade.

“Yes, there. It’s going to feel wonderful, I promise, but if you change your mind we can stop any time you want.” McGee seemed unsure but nodded his head to continue. “Try to relax.” Gibbs watched as McGee breathed hard through his nostrils until some of the tension left his body. Even then he didn’t proceed. He just let his finger continue to stroke until the tension eased away even more. Gibbs placed his other hand on McGee’s stomach before easing one finger inside his body. As he anticipated McGee tensed immediately his hips trying to lift away from the digit. “Relax.” McGee closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing; a death grip on the pillow under his head. “Does it hurt?”

McGee shook his head immediately. “No, it just feels strange.” Gibbs grinned. “Really strange? This conversation sounds vaguely familiar.” McGee’s eyes opened at that to throw him a look of confusion. Gibbs kept his expression blank only breaking out in a grin when McGee smiled back in remembrance. “Oh very funny.” Gibbs adopted an innocent look. “What?” McGee laughed seeming to forget what Gibbs was doing for the moment. During the banter Gibbs had not only been able to move the finger around more freely but had added a second digit. Gibbs pushed in a little deeper, hoping to hit McGee’s pleasure spot, and hopefully relax him further. Gibbs knew he’d found his mark when McGee’s back bowed off the bed. A short scream escaping his mouth.

After he recovered somewhat McGee looked at Gibbs with a shocked expression. “What was that?” Gibbs leaned down to kiss McGee’s knee cap again before answering. “That is what is going to make this feel wonderful.” McGee leaned back again biting his bottom lip slightly as he gazed at the ceiling. Gibbs pressed against the spot again. His eyes soaking in the desperate look on McGee’s face and the almost brutal grip his teeth had on his lip. Gibbs felt a movement and looked back down to see that McGee’s legs had parted further. He could tell the gesture was unconscious but it was also telling. His lover’s body was already craving what Gibbs was going to do to it. Gibbs used the relaxed state to his advantage and pushed in a third finger.

McGee tensed slightly. Gibbs could tell it was due to the new pressure. He settled a hand on McGee’s thigh gently stroking the limb to help him relax. Once he’d managed to relax a little Gibbs pressed against his pleasure spot a few times sporadically. It wasn’t long before McGee was practically a puddle in the bedding. His erection was back full force and Gibbs knew it was finally time. Gibbs pulled his fingers out gently hushing McGee when he made a choked sound in protest. Then he settled himself against McGee’s hips once more before leaning over him to nuzzle behind his ear. Gibbs used his left hand to brace himself over McGee then reached down to grip McGee’s left thigh. Lining himself up he pushed past the outer ring of muscle.

Gibbs had been expecting McGee to tense up but the tightness still made him clench his jaw. His lover was almost too tight so Gibbs focused on the pain in his jaw to prevent himself from climaxing. He looked down trying to see McGee’s face. Most of the expression was buried in the pillows since McGee’s head was turned away, but Gibbs could see barely contained moisture behind his clenched shut eyelids. He forced himself to speak. The words came out sounding raw but at least they were understandable. “Tim you need to relax. You’re causing yourself more pain by being tense.” McGee did his best to comply. Gibbs watched his eyes come open as he drew in gulps of air. They had a shaky quality when released but more air was pulled in.

Gibbs moved his hand from McGee’s thigh to stroke wherever he could; trying to help him calm down. Slowly McGee’s body lost its tension. Gibbs reached between them to gently grasp McGee’s now flagging erection. He gripped the flesh in a sure grasp. Keeping his hand tight enough to stimulate but not tight enough to make McGee come he stroked the arousal back to full hardness. It also helped to release the rest of the tension in McGee’s body. Gibbs released his hold on McGee’s member and gripping his thigh once more pressed fully inward with one slow push. McGee’s eyes widened with the movement his hands flying up to grip Gibbs’ biceps. When he’d stopped moving Gibbs maintained eye contact with his lover trying to not focus solely on the exquisite tightness.

McGee was already covered in a light sweat from not only their previous activities but the strain of trying to relax. The look he gave Gibbs was a little uneasy but mainly just dazed as though all of this was too much for his mind to process. Gibbs leaned down to kiss him softly. The familiar seemed to help clear away his expression somewhat and he gave Gibbs a shaky smile. Gibbs smiled back then started up a gentle rocking motion. It had been a long time since he’d been with a virgin but some things you never forget. When it came to someone’s first time you start off slow. He continued that motion for awhile his hand sliding up from McGee’s thigh to gently grip the underside of his kneecap.

Gibbs used the new grip to open McGee up a little more and made use of the new space by settling their hips together more firmly. Gibbs paid attention to McGee’s body’s cues. When the younger man’s hips started to meet his Gibbs went a little further. Pulling back slightly he pushed forward again seconds later in a small thrust. The motion was met with a needy moan so Gibbs continued. He kept up the small thrusts until they both were covered in sweat their breath coming out in harsh pants. Gibbs had been close to the edge even before they started but for some reason now that he was so close his ardor had cooled. He couldn’t be sure but he had a feeling it had to do with McGee’s reactions to his efforts.

Even with the small thrusts McGee was moaning steadily. His face was flushed, his erection dripping onto his stomach, his limbs shaking. His pleasure was almost palpable. Gibbs wanted to make it last as long as possible. In the end it was McGee who prompted Gibbs to pick up speed. After who knew how long McGee hadn’t been able to stand anymore. “Uh! Please, Jethro, I need…” had been all Gibbs had needed to hear. “It’s alright, I know.” Gibbs withdrew much further this time and pushed back in faster. McGee cried out at the added sensation as Gibbs continued with this new pace. Gibbs changed his angle after only a few thrusts so that he was hitting McGee’s pleasure spot continuously instead of sporadically as he’d been doing.

That was all it took for McGee to climax. Within moments he arched off the bedding, his eyes rolling back into his head, his whole body tensed, as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Gibbs took in everything but never wavered on his thrusting. The only goal he was striving toward was to give McGee as much pleasure as humanly possible. The hot splash of come spread between their bodies in a continuous gush. The liquid seeming to break down into spurts only after McGee’s body fell back into the bedding shuddering almost violently. It was only when McGee’s member finally stopped expelling the evidence of his release that Gibbs seized up in orgasm.

It was instantaneous. One second he was watching McGee’s body working to prolong his climax the next moment when he realized McGee was finished his body reclaimed control from his mind and took what it had long been denied. Once his muscles had un-tensed enough to move again his hips started thrusting forward in small pushes to prolong his orgasm. The still contracting walls of his lover’s passage harshly milking the fluid from his member. Finally Gibbs could no longer hold himself upright and slumped forward. He felt McGee shift under him and made to move. He’d always found this comfortable but knew that most people didn’t like to feel crushed. He moved his hips backward until he was able to gently slip out of McGee’s body.

Using his hand as a brace he pushed down ready to lift himself upward so that he could flop to the side when he felt a gentle hug pull him back down. “Jethro, stay here, please.” Gibbs was a little surprised but pleasantly so. He leaned back just enough to look into the exhausted but happy expression of his lover. He found enough energy to lift a hand to settle against the side of McGee’s face. Leaning down he kissed the already swollen lips before wrapping himself bodily around the younger man. The thought of vengeance clear from his mind for the first time in years as he fell asleep.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs was awakened from a deep sleep by gentle kisses on his lips. Blinking slowly he was able to get his eyes to focus. McGee smiled at him before leaning down to press another kiss onto his mouth. “Good morning Jethro.” Gibbs tightened his hold on the younger man as he pulled away slightly. It was only at this point that he realized at some point in the night they had changed position. Gibbs was on his back with part of McGee’s back pressed to his chest. He leaned forward to kiss McGee’s ear before relaxing back into the warm furs. The comfort of the moment didn’t last as McGee attempted to pull away. Gibbs automatically tightened his hold to pull him back against his chest. McGee laughed slightly before trying again.

Gibbs let him try but kept him in place. “Jethro let me up. I want to get some food.” Gibbs cracked open an eye to meet McGee’s gaze. There was laughter still in his tone, but Gibbs could tell he was serious. “’M comfortable.” McGee barely contained his smile. “But I’m hungry.” Gibbs growled roughly as he relented and released his lover the warmth of McGee’s body rolling away an instant later. Gibbs let himself mumble irritable nonsense into the pillow until McGee pressed himself against Gibbs’ chest. He opened his eyes a little surprised to see a plate in between them. McGee rested against him while he munched away on some fruit. Gibbs wasn’t hungry until he saw the food but now that it was under his nose his appetite had returned.

He reached out planning to sneak away a piece of the fruit. McGee was more observant then Gibbs realized and moved the plate out of his grasp. “This is my breakfast. If you’re hungry the food’s over there.” McGee used a hand to wave vaguely in the direction of the food. Gibbs paused for a minute before raising an eyebrow. “I’m really hungry too. Won’t you share?” McGee took a bite of some bread giving Gibbs a look that started to edge toward humorous. “No this is my food. I don’t share.” Suddenly McGee lifted a glass from seemingly nowhere and took a long drink. His eyes watching Gibbs like a hawk to make sure he didn’t try another sneak attack. Gibbs sighed loudly looking forlorn.

“I’m too comfortable to move. I guess it’s just my fate to starve.” Gibbs watched McGee out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to stare at the wall. The younger man’s partially hidden face crinkling in all the places that indicated he hid a smile behind the cup. Gibbs only looked down again when he felt something pressed to his mouth. He met McGee’s laughing eyes as he opened his mouth to let McGee feed him a grape. He let his lips wrap around the tips of McGee’s fingers and moved against them a little longer than necessary. His lover withdrew before reaching down for another piece of fruit to repeat the process. After two more bites of food Gibbs reached down to return the favor; his fingers rubbing McGee’s lips slightly as he withdrew to get more food.

McGee handed him the cup when he’d swallowed a small chunk of bread and Gibbs watched his lover studiously as he drank down the wine. He handed the cup back when he was done and they continued feeding each other until the plate was empty. McGee moved once more at that to put both of the dishes back onto the table before returning to Gibbs’ side. Once McGee settled down again he reached up to skim his fingers over the surface of Gibbs’ face. The exploring touch eventually ended up leaving his face to play at the longer hair on the top of his head. “It’s so strange.” Gibbs only continued when McGee didn’t. “What is?” McGee laughed softly before letting his hand fall away to land on Gibbs’ chest. “Seeing you without your hat.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Well it’s never far away.” Proving his point Gibbs reached up past their heads to retrieve the worn black hat. He examined it a moment taking in the new wear marks before looking to McGee with a considering look. “I think it’s time we got you a hat Tim.” McGee gave him a strange look. “Why would I need a hat?” Gibbs smiled as he leaned up on an elbow. “You’re traveling with outlaws now and all bandits need a good hat.” Gibbs reached out to plop his hat on McGee’s head. “See it looks great on you. The stuff of wanted posters.” McGee smiled brightly using his hand to steady the hat before leaning up to meet Gibbs. “You’re too funny mister.” The young man leaned in then to kiss him softly.

When McGee pulled back he looked more serious. His eyes looking a little dilated. “When are we due back?” Gibbs had to catch his breath. He’d seen many looks on his lover; shy, embarrassed, uncertain, aroused, and more recently ecstasy. What he hadn’t seen was sexy. In this moment that was just the look McGee wore. It looked good on him. Gibbs could get used to seeing it. He finally found his voice after a few deep breaths. “We have time.” He leaned forward to connect their mouths before rolling quickly. McGee gasped before pulling away looking down at Gibbs confused; the hat along with the sexy look being lost in the movement, McGee’s doubt creeping into his features at the unknown tactic.

Gibbs was lying on his back with McGee straddling his waist. He lifted his hands up to settle on McGee’s hips the callused palms gently stroking his skin. “This position will be easier for you. I am guessing you’re still sore from last night.” A bright blush greeted his comment but McGee mumbled a response. “It’s not that bad.” Gibbs bent his legs so that McGee’s body was cradled a little more on his hips, the movement also made their bodies align together a little more. “I want you to ride me. It will help you control how fast we go.” McGee looked down not meeting his eyes; his embarrassment taking over his doubts. “I don’t know how.” Gibbs spoke in a soothing manner still keeping up the stroking. “I’m going to guide you.”

McGee nodded slightly and sat still waiting for instruction. “Are you still wet?” Even as he asked Gibbs moved one hand to feel between McGee’s legs. His lover nodded shakily even as he felt the slickness still present with his fingertips. Gibbs massaged the area to help McGee relax before pushing a finger inside. McGee closed his eyes tensing up slightly before relaxing within moments. Gibbs was happy it would go a little easier this time. McGee had been too tense last night. Letting his finger push deep he quickly inserted another when he realized McGee was already loosening. He scissored his fingers against the constricting walls and grinned when McGee started to thrust down slightly.

He looked up to watch McGee’s face as he entered a third finger. There was a brief flash of discomfort at the stretch but the look disappeared quickly. McGee kept his eyes closed as Gibbs finished stretching him; the younger man focusing all of his efforts on relaxing. Once that was done Gibbs withdrew his fingers watching McGee’s hips try to follow their retreat. McGee opened his eyes then to see what to do next. Gibbs looked toward the table. “Can you reach the oil?” McGee didn’t respond just reached over to grab the oil. Gibbs took the jar from him then poured a generous amount into his hand. He handed the bottle back to McGee who silently put it back on the table.

Without preamble he gripped his arousal to smear the oil over its surface. Gibbs let his mind blank as he covered the appendage. He didn’t want anything to prevent him from his end goal. A groan from above drew his gaze up. McGee watched his movements avidly the need clear in his darkened eyes. Gibbs moved his hand away with a grunt before reaching up to grip McGee’s hips again. McGee let himself be maneuvered until Gibbs was able to get him into position. He let the tip of his member rest against McGee’s body for a moment to let him relax first before pushing him down. McGee cried out as the crown breached the outer layer of muscle his hands burying themselves in Gibbs’ chest hair.

Gibbs waited for the new tension to leave his lover’s body. McGee opened his eyes, which had closed when he’d been breached, looking upward as he tried to breathe. Gibbs knew he shouldn’t look downward but he couldn’t resist the temptation. The image of himself partially buried in McGee’s body with his lover’s trembling thighs barely holding himself up even with the help of Gibbs’ tight grasp on his hips was almost his undoing. He forced his gaze away to settle on McGee’s chest. Slowly the heaving decreased until the breathing became a more normal pace. Gibbs felt as McGee attempted to push downward again. Using his lover’s hips as an anchor he helped to steady McGee.

It took long moments to achieve but eventually McGee’s backside rested against his groin. A great puff of breath shuddered out of McGee’s chest when he finally stopped moving. Gibbs waited until McGee seemed ready before suggesting more. “Are you ready to move?” McGee nodded meeting his gaze. Gibbs used his tight hold to gently nudge McGee into motion. The younger man picked up the rhythm and started to rock back onto Gibbs member. They continued like that for awhile just enjoying the sensation of their bodies sliding together. It wasn’t until the slight rhythm of McGee’s hips became uneven that Gibbs guided him into a faster pace.

Using his hands to guide and steady his lover he pulled McGee slightly off his erection. “Tim, use your thighs to push up.” McGee’s hands tightened in the loose curls on his chest as he complied, a moan escaping McGee’s mouth as he sank back down onto Gibbs’ member. Once they fell into the new rhythm McGee pulled up even more until his body was easily taking in Gibbs’ manhood. It was only at this point, when Gibbs could feel himself slipping in easily, that he started to thrust upward on McGee’s downward strokes. McGee’s grip on his chest hair became painful at the move. A wet strangled sound accompanying the tightening grip. Gibbs kept his hands in place to steady them both.

He watched McGee closely trying to keep his breathing calm; the hot wet grip of McGee’s body making it hard to restrain his climax. Gibbs’ grip had started to slip on McGee’s hips when the younger man stopped moving. He had his eyes closed again, his body covered in sweat, and he was the perfect example of frustration. “Jethro I can’t…I need to….I.” Gibbs reacted quickly when he saw McGee’s hand move toward his own leaking erection. He snatched the hand before it could make contact. McGee sobbed as Gibbs captured his hand. Gibbs quickly made a decision. Tensing his muscles he sat upward using the motion to push McGee onto his back. Gibbs released his grip on McGee’s body once he was hovering over him.

His right hand gripped McGee’s left calf pushing the limb down and over. His left hand found its way into the fur’s above McGee’s right shoulder. Gibbs found McGee’s eyes before positioning his thighs and starting to thrust forward. A shout was given in response; McGee’s entrance squeezing around him almost painfully. Gibbs maintained eye contact knowing that McGee was struggling to keep his eyes open. The glittering dark orbs only being revealed by slitted eyelids. The second thrust had McGee scrambling to grab something for purchase. His right hand eventually wrapped around Gibbs’ wrist above his shoulder, his left reaching out far away from their bodies to twist in the furs. Gibbs thrust deeply never changing the fast pace.

They were both on edge at this point and it was obvious that McGee needed to come. The pleasure would soon start to turn into pain. When the combination of angle and pressure still didn’t seem to be enough Gibbs pressed more of his weight downward. Gibbs gritted his teeth at the motion trying to hold back. The slight shift had pressed him in deeper, spread McGee’s legs farther apart, and buried more of his erection inside his lover’s body all in one movement. Just as he was hoping it was enough. McGee’s whole body jerked before he screamed Gibbs name into the small space. Gibbs was only able to watch McGee’s come splashing against his belly for a moment before he erupted inside his lover.

With a loud growl he stilled as his release filled McGee’s body. He started thrusting shallowly when his muscles loosened enough for him to move again. McGee was still in the throes of his orgasm his body loosening and tightening in spasms. The passage he was still buried in contracting hard around his steadily flagging erection. Gibbs only stopped thrusting when his member started to feel over sensitized. The small pushes causing McGee to shiver in continued bursts of sensation until he withdrew. He stayed above McGee for a moment trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the other man trying to do the same.

It was only then that he realized at some point during their orgasms’ McGee had turned his face toward Gibbs wrist to place his lips where their skin met. Gibbs reached down to run a hand through the sweat soaked honey colored hair before letting himself fall beside McGee on the bedding. For a long time neither of them moved. The heat radiating from their bodies keeping them apart so they could cool down. Eventually though Gibbs felt the bedding move as McGee slid over weakly to rest against his chest. “Do we have to go back? Can we stay here forever?” Gibbs smiled although McGee couldn’t see the expression. Using just enough energy to move his head he kissed the top of McGee’s head.

“I mean don’t get me wrong. I’ll miss the others, but this is very nice.” Gibbs let his hand slide up and down McGee’s left arm. His lover smiled against his chest before running a hand down his ribs. A peaceful silence descended and it wasn’t long before Gibbs started to drift to sleep. He had just closed his eyes, grinning softly when McGee’s hands returned to play in his chest hair, when the younger man started to speak. The subject matter putting him in a foul mood as quickly as it eliminated any drowsiness. “Jethro, I’ve been thinking about this problem with my father.” Gibbs’ jaw tightened. Warren McGee was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. The man had been absent from his mind for two days. It was a record for him and Gibbs had no desire to break it just yet.

“I don’t want to talk about that now.” Gibbs hated that the hand at his chest stilled but he stood firm. “I’m not trying to upset you. I just wondered if your revenge had to be death. I know a way you could make him suffer far worse.” Gibbs really didn’t want to talk about this subject but he couldn’t deny that he was intrigued. “What do you have in mind?” The stroking started again as though McGee was more at ease now that he knew Gibbs wasn’t angry. “My father loves his money more than anything. Almost all of his fortune is tied up in properties that he mortgages. I think I might know where he’s hidden the deeds.” McGee paused only briefly before continuing. Not leaving enough time for Gibbs to reply.

“There is an old mining town called Tumbleweed Gulch that’s been abandoned for years. It’s where my mother is buried. We used to live there when I was born. My father still visits the town a few times a year. He says that he’s going to visit my mother but I know he’s lying. He’s never really been the sentimental type. I could be wrong but I think the deeds are hidden somewhere in town.” McGee leaned up to look at Gibbs. “Would that be enough for you?” Gibbs kept his expression neutral so that he could get a read on McGee’s intentions. “Why are you so concerned? Do you love your father that much?” McGee looked toward the fur seeming almost sad.

“I have no love for my father. I know I shouldn’t feel that way. He has taken care of me for years, but it’s hard to love him.” Gibbs felt his teeth grinding in his effort to stay silent. McGee owed nothing to his father; the least of which his love. “I’m telling you this because I’m afraid you’re going to get hurt.” McGee looked up then his hand rising to gently touch his cheek. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I love you so much.” Gibbs’ eyes widened just a little but it was enough to make McGee pause. Suddenly the younger man’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d said. Gibbs watched dismayed as he jerked away from Gibbs bracing for some sort of pain.

Whether it was physical or emotional Gibbs wasn’t sure but regardless it ticked him off. He reached out to embrace McGee pushing aside any weak efforts to push him away. “Hey it’s okay. I love you too.” Gibbs had wanted to say it for some time now but had been too afraid. Loving someone normally meant losing them. McGee looked at him in surprise. “You…?” Gibbs nodded looking uncomfortable. “Yeah, I do.” When McGee smiled any buried fear he had of any type of rejection vanished. Gibbs could say without a doubt that McGee had never looked happier. The younger man framed his face in his hands before leaning in to kiss him softly. Gibbs wrapped his arms around McGee gently reciprocating. It didn’t surprise him that he silently echoed McGee’s wish to stay here forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee stood looking at the vacant desert completely distraught. He turned around to look at the rest of the group offering a silent apology. He had dragged them out to Tumbleweed Gulch for absolutely nothing. It was only a matter of days after returning from the romantic setting Gibbs had set up that they’d hit the trail. Gibbs had told everyone of the new plan to even his score with Warren McGee and after a week’s travel they arrived in Tumbleweed Gulch. Or at least what used to be Tumbleweed Gulch. The town was gone. The only thing in the dry desert being the cemetery decorated sparsely with half dead trees. McGee had been sure this was where his father was hiding his deeds. He felt like such a fool.

‘Father was right. I am worthless. I can’t even help Gibbs by giving him information.’ A hand settled on his shoulder trying to offer comfort. McGee couldn’t face Gibbs. He was just too ashamed. “Tim it’s alright. You told me from the beginning it was just a hunch.” McGee nodded not trusting his voice to be steady. “We need to head back so we can make camp before dark.” McGee turned to head to the horse when Gibbs stopped him by stepping in front of him. “Why don’t we go visit your mother first?” McGee smiled slightly at the gesture but knew it was a waste of time. His mother had been dead for years. In truth he barely knew her. “It’s okay Jethro. It’s not really neces..” Gibbs interrupted him gently. “I want to meet her.”

McGee nodded before heading toward the cemetery that seemed adrift amid a sea of sand. As he walked past the group he heard Gibbs let the other’s know that they would meet them back at the camp shortly. McGee searched the cemetery briefly before finding her headstone. He looked at the weathered stone and let his eyes trace the inscription. ‘Here lies Lily Virginia McGee beloved wife and mother.’ McGee leaned back into Gibbs when he felt himself wrapped in the other man’s arms. “Mother this is Jethro; Jethro my mother.” The embrace tightened slightly in silent support. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. McGee.” McGee felt Gibbs’ lips brush the shell of his ear just before he whispered. “Lily is a lovely name.”

McGee couldn’t help but smile at that. “It suited her. She was beautiful. I have a photo of her in my things. Remind me when we get back to Ducky’s and I’ll show you what she looked like.” Gibbs nodded maintaining his hold for a few more moments before pulling away. “We need to head back.” McGee turned to him somewhat with a smile. He was grateful for the support. Gibbs had a bigger soft spot then most people would ever know. He counted himself lucky to be one among the few. He was just turning away from the headstone fully before something caught his eye. He turned back toward the headstone looking down the side. There was a large crack that ran from the top to halfway down the headstone on both sides.

“I’m going to need to come back at some point and replace this headstone. It’s ready to fall apart.” Gibbs stepped closer looking at the crack he was still examining. Gibbs’ eyes narrowed before he leaned down for a closer look. McGee stood up, ready to go, but noticed that Gibbs seemed as though he was puzzling something out. “What wrong?” Gibbs started feeling along the crack. “There’s something wrong about this tombstone.” Before McGee could ask any more questions Gibbs grabbed a sturdy piece of wood and had started to try to wedge it in the crack. “What are you doing?! Jethro this is my mother’s grave!” Gibbs looked up briefly to give him a soft look. “I know. I just need to check something. I think this crack is man made.”

McGee was still a little upset but slightly placated at Gibbs’ reassurance. “How can you tell?” Gibbs shrugged leaning against the wood heavily. “You notice these things when you’re out in the wild as much as I am.” McGee stood by uncomfortably watching Gibbs. He was just opening his mouth to suggest that he wait by the horse when his mother’s head stone opened. The stone had been cut into and a spot hollowed out to fit a ledger. Gibbs pulled the book out of the designated niche. When he opened it he smiled before looking up to McGee with a triumphant look. “This ledger contains all the information on your father’s mortgages.” Gibbs looked back down as he flipped through the pages.

“Where the properties are located, the renters, the amount still owed, everything.” Gibbs stopped on a section and held it up so that McGee could see loose official looking documents. “Including the properties deeds.” Gibbs got to his feet and walked over to stand in front of McGee. “You were right. They were here all along.” McGee stood dazed trying to process that they’d succeeded. “I was right. I can’t believe it.” Gibbs smiled broadly before wrapping McGee in an embrace to deliver a solid kiss to his lips. McGee smiled briefly before the expression fell away. “I can’t believe he did that to my mother’s headstone.” It disturbed him that his father would disrupt her final resting place.

“Hey, once this is over we’ll come back and replace it.” McGee smiled softly at his lover. ‘How did I get so lucky?’ He leaned forward to lay his forehead against Gibbs’ neck. “Thank you.” Gibbs gave him a brief squeeze before pulling away. “We need to get back to the others. It’s getting late.” McGee took the ledger when Gibbs held it out and headed toward the horse. He paused a moment later when he realized Gibbs wasn’t following him. Looking back he saw Gibbs pushing the headstone back into place and making sure nothing was disturbed. The warm feeling that settled into his bones lasted the rest of the night.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee leaned back into Gibbs’ body feeling content. The rest of the group had been informed of their discovery when they’d returned to the camp. The next morning they’d headed out back toward Ducky’s. The excitement among the group was almost palpable. Finally they would have a way to get their revenge on Warren McGee. The senior McGee’s indiscretion was still unknown to McGee but he knew that it was something serious. Over the years his father had made many enemies with questionable business deals. His father losing his money wasn’t as important to him as keeping Gibbs safe. In reality he knew the outlaw could take care of himself but he didn’t want to risk his father’s wrath.

The worst McGee had ever gotten was a beating but his father had the law on his side which was a mighty force to be sure with the right connections. This was the only way McGee believed they could even the score without coming into direct contact. The horse suddenly halted just as Tony spoke up. “Boss do you see that?” McGee looked around briefly his eyes seeing smoke in only a few moments. He was suddenly glad that Miss Kate had stayed in town with Ducky and Jimmy. He remembered their encounter with the Indians all too well. “Ziva scout ahead and report back what you find.” With a brisk nod the cowgirl followed Gibbs’ orders heading toward the billowing smoke; the other three members of the group standing silent in her absence.

It wasn’t long before Ziva returned looking grim. “It appears as if a family stagecoach was attacked. I’ve found a man and a woman both dead but no one else.” Gibbs sighed; the movement traveling into McGee’s body. “Indians?” Ziva looked even grimmer. McGee hadn’t thought it possible. “Not unless they are one of the rare tribes with guns. Both people died from gunshot wounds.” Gibbs turned his horse toward the smoke. “We’re going to finish checking over the wreckage and bury the bodies.” No one spoke just followed after Gibbs. When they cleared the slight incline hiding the scene McGee felt his eyes widen. The stagecoach was on fire in several places and pieces of it were scattered everywhere.

The horses were gone probably taken or scared off. McGee vaguely saw the two bodies but quickly looked away already feeling queasy. The rest of the ground was littered with what looked like the couple’s personal items. McGee let himself wander looking at the couples belonging’s sadly. He knelt down when he saw an intricately carved wooden box. It was open upside down in the dirt. He picked it up and closed it before lifting the lid. A pleasant melody filled the air. It was soft with a touch of sadness. It seemed a fitting tribute to what had occurred. He was just getting ready to close the music box when he saw a brown bear a few feet away. McGee moved over to the stuffed animal and picked it up.

He looked around to see if anything else similar was close by. The bear seemed out of place. He didn’t see any children with the adults. He was of course thankful for that but it was still odd. He was just getting ready to call for Gibbs when he heard a voice. “Bernard.” McGee turned swiftly hearing the name but saw no one. Looking to his left he saw a small outcropping of rocks and brush. He walked over slowly looking around the rock’s edges. Moving aside a bush he stopped suddenly at seeing a pair of big eyes set into a small face staring at him cautiously. It was a little boy who couldn’t be more than four years old. There was an older boy lying behind him that was passed out. A smear of blood was on the older boy’s forehead and McGee could tell even from his distance the gash was deep.

McGee knelt down to the boy’s level and gave him a soft smile. “Is this Bernard?” He held up the bear for emphasis. The little boy nodded slowly. McGee held the bear out slowly for the boy to take. A little hand shot out to grab the bear; the stuffed animal being squashed to the little frame a second later. “My name is Tim. What’s your name?” The little boy seemed uncertain. “I’m not suppose to tell. Not without mommy or daddy.” McGee nodded in agreement. “That’s very good. It’s good to not talk to strangers but something has happened. Do you know what?” The little boy started to tear up. The little trails of moisture running down his face as he spoke. “There were mean men. Mommy told us to hide but she hasn’t come to get us.”

McGee nodded trying to be soothing. “That’s right there were bad men. Your mommy and daddy had to protect you. That’s why they had you hide. I have some friends who are trying to help. Will you come out and meet them?” The little boy shook his head still too frightened to leave his hiding spot. McGee tried another tactic. “Who is that? Is he your brother?” The little boy turned to look at the unconscious boy. He nodded starting to sniffle. “He looks hurt. Will you come out so my friends can make sure he’s okay?” McGee watched him hug the bear closer and was just getting ready to try again when the boy left the bushes. He approached McGee to stop in front of him.

“I’m going to pick you up okay? That way my friends can get to your brother.” The little boy moved forward extending his arm. McGee scooped up the child slowly so as not to startle him. He stood up and turned so that the boy was facing the desert. “Jethro!” Gibbs looked up from digging a grave. He dropped the shovel and moved over to McGee quickly. Not letting the other man get a word out McGee spoke. “There is an older boy in the bushes with a nasty gash on his forehead.” Gibbs didn’t hesitate. “Ziva bring me the medical bag.” The little boy McGee was holding turned so that he could watch Gibbs. The upper half of Gibbs’ body disappeared for a moment as he reached into the bush to retrieve the other boy.

Once they were cleared of the plant Gibbs laid him down gently before looking at the gash. Ziva handed Gibbs the bag before going back to clean up duty, Tony already busy with the task of digging the second grave. McGee held his breath while Gibbs worked hoping fervently that this little boy wouldn’t lose the last of his family. After a few minutes Gibbs looked up a little more relaxed. “He’s going to make it.” McGee let out a breath and sat down next to the boy. The younger boy stayed in his lap and eventually fell asleep watching Gibbs bandage up the gash. Gibbs looked to him when he was finished. “Will you keep an eye on them while we finish up?” McGee nodded silently watching both boys sleep and wondering what they were going to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee sat next to Gibbs during his watch thinking about the events earlier in the afternoon that had lead to two boys sharing a bedroll in the gang’s hideout. The boys had both slept through the rest of the clean up and subsequent burials. McGee had managed to snag two items from their parent’s belongings knowing that the boys would want something to remember them. The music box was one item their father’s hat the other. McGee kept them with his things for the moment wanting to keep them safe from accidental damage. The older boy hadn’t woken yet but the younger had woken on the trip back and had panicked at finding Ziva holding him on a horse.

The group had stopped to try to calm the boy. In the end the only one who seemed to calm him was McGee. He refused to let anyone else touch him. So McGee had to sacrifice his comfortable spot with Gibbs to ride with the boy on Ziva’s horse. Ziva opted to share a horse with Abby. The two managing as best they could. They were friends just not extremely close. So the ride to the hideout ended up being a fun experience. Once they’d arrived the little boy practically attached himself to McGee. He sat on his lap through dinner then allowed McGee to wash his face before putting him to bed. His medium-sized bear never leaving his grasp. It was only when McGee had told him a bedtime story and he was drifting to sleep that he had gotten a name for the brothers.

The eldest was named Tobias he was eight the younger boy’s name was Benjamin. His age was revealed by holding up three tiny fingers the little boy proud to show his new friend that he could count his age. McGee had smiled warmly showing the young boy how impressed he was with his knowledge. He’d sat close until the little boy was asleep before moving over to join Gibbs, his lover having the first watch that night. The comforting arm around him suddenly pulled him closer. “What are you thinking?” McGee leaned a little further into his hold. “I’m just wondering who could do something like this. What are we going to do about these children?” Gibbs didn’t respond right away and for some reason the silence felt uncomfortable.

McGee looked up wondering what was wrong. “Tim I don’t know how to tell you this, but I know why this happened.” McGee released a shocked puff of breath. “What do you mean?” Gibbs pulled him closer as though he were afraid he would pull away. “I found some items with the man and women’s name on them. I thought the name rang a bell. I didn’t know where from until we got here; their in the ledger. They were heavily in debt to your father. He’s the one that did this.” McGee did try to pull away. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His father had a temper but to accuse him of murder? Gibbs’ hold remained tight so that he couldn’t move away.

“I know you don’t want to believe it Tim, but it‘s the truth. They were running away. The debt shows them in another city a month’s journey from here.” McGee stilled when his struggling to pull away proved fruitless. “My father may be cruel but he’s not a murderer. How can you even say that? You know nothing about him, nothing at all. I don’t think he’s even capable of such a thing.” Gibbs tried stroking his back but he stayed stiff as a board. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to go to his bedroll to get some rest. “I know more than you think.” McGee didn’t comment looking down to avoid having to meet his eyes. Gibbs sighed. “I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn’t want to hurt you. I know he’s capable of something like this because it’s similar to what happened to my family.”

At that McGee did look up. Gibbs never spoke about his past. Ever. Gibbs looked away then his eyes going distant as he lost himself in the memories. “I used to be a farmer. My father was a farmer and I decided to follow in his footsteps. I loved seeing the product of all my hard work. I fell in love and got married. Things were wonderful for awhile. We bought a small farm had just managed to get settled when my wife told me we were having a baby. We were so happy. A few years passed and then things started to go downhill. The land, it betrayed us. I slaved away to bring in something but it wasn’t enough. We were going to lose our home. Then a lender came to town.” McGee cringed at the bitterness he could hear in Gibbs’ tone.

“A businessman named Warren McGee who was willing to loan us enough money to keep our house in exchange for the deed. The deal was that we were to pay him the rest of the mortgage plus a small additional sum. It didn’t take long before I realized he was cheating us. The sum we’d agreed on kept increasing until I could barely scrape together enough money to pay the bill. One afternoon I left the house to go get some supplies in town. It was only a few items. I was gone an hour at the most but it didn’t matter. I was too late. When I was on the way home I saw smoke in the distance. I ran ahead thinking maybe a fire had broken out near the house. It wasn’t in the woods like I thought. The house was on fire.”

McGee felt his eyes widen. “It was completely engulfed. I called out to my family thinking that maybe they ran outside. That’s when I heard it. They were screaming. I tried to get inside but I couldn’t. No matter where I tried I couldn’t get in the house. All I could do was listen. It was after nightfall when Warren McGee paid me a visit. I don’t know how long I’d been sitting in front of the house but the fire was almost out by then. He told me that I was lucky to be alive. That it was just coincidence that I wasn’t home when his men had set the fire. I asked him why he would do such a thing and he said it was because I missed my payment. I asked what he meant; told him that I had paid his man in town two weeks ago when it was due.

He didn’t believe me so he sent one of his men into town. When he found out I was telling the truth he shrugged it off and told me that my debt still wasn’t cleared.” Gibbs’ laughter had a slightly crazed edge to it. “He expected my next payment promptly. I found out later that the telegram that was supposed to be sent to Warren McGee never made it. That’s why he thought I hadn’t paid him. I lost my family because someone forgot to deliver a telegram.” McGee felt tears threatening to fall. He felt sick to his stomach. Gibbs was telling the truth. He’d never lied to McGee and there was no possibility that he would lie about something so horrible. McGee didn’t like how the distant look stayed in Gibbs’ eyes so he leaned down to curl himself against his body.

“I’m sorry Jethro. I’m so sorry.” McGee didn’t know if it was the movement or the words but Gibbs seemed to come back to himself. His lover’s arm tightened around his waist as a gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t want to hurt you Tim but I need you to know how dangerous he can be. What we’re about to do could make you a target. That’s why when we get back to Ducky’s I want you to start learning how to fight. Tony, Ziva, and myself can teach you. I also want you to try to learn how to shoot.”

McGee nodded against Gibbs’ chest trying to hold back his tears. “Whatever you want Jethro. I’m just so sorry.” His voice cracked as a few tears escaped. And he was sorry. Sorry for Gibbs’ loss, for the boy’s losing their parents, for not believing Gibbs when he knew his father’s temper, and sorry for himself for losing the illusion that some good may exist in his father. Gibbs didn’t say anything just tightened his hold. Seeming to know just what McGee left unspoken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the journey back to Ducky’s house was strained. Gibbs tested his theory about his horse’s strength the second day the boy’s rode with them and found himself with two passengers. The older boy finally woke up around mid afternoon and at first had put up a fight. It took some DiNozzo charm and his little brother’s promoting of McGee for the youth to be anywhere near cooperative. He wasn’t easily trusting and although it made things rough Gibbs couldn’t help admiring the quality. The older boy rode with Tony but insisted on staying close to his little brother, which meant that DiNozzo’s chatter was always close to him. It was almost enough for him to threaten violence.

The only thing that restrained him from threatening to shoot DiNozzo was the possibility of scaring the children. The younger man seemed to know this and delighted in finding ways to torture Gibbs. What DiNozzo was forgetting was it was a two way street. Eventually Gibbs would be able to retaliate and boy was he looking forward to it. On top of the different traveling arrangements his alone time with McGee was almost nonexistent. The youngest boy, Benjamin, wanted all of McGee’s attention. It was only after the children had fallen asleep that Gibbs got to speak with McGee at all, and then normally the conversations were brief due to exhaustion.

More often than not Gibbs would look down shortly after McGee had joined him to see that he’d fallen asleep. Then if that weren’t enough Gibbs then felt guilty about wanting more time with his lover. The two brothers had just lost their parents. If Benjamin found comfort in being around McGee then was it right for him to feel deprived. The small possessive part of him screamed ‘Yes!’ but for the most part he tried to take it in stride. This arrangement was temporary and soon he’d have McGee all to himself again. When Ducky’s house eventually came into view the group as a whole seemed to breathe easier. After a warm reception everyone was led inside to be fed.

So now here they were crowded around the table as Jimmy and Kate set out dinner. Benjamin was sitting on McGee’s left and Tobias was next to his brother. Gibbs noticed the last few days of the journey that Tobias seemed to be taking a liking to his lover as well. He tried not to sigh as McGee dished out food for both of the boys. It would seem he was correct. He drank his coffee trying to remember patience. After dinner Benjamin was given a bath then sat with McGee while his brother bathed. The little boy was already half asleep by the time Tobias came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Gibbs watched McGee maneuver Benjamin onto his shoulder before placing a hand onto Tobias’ shoulder to lead them into the bedroom. The bedroom he shared with McGee.

If he didn’t get a chance to touch his lover soon he was going to explode. “It looks as though Tim as taken to parenting.” Gibbs choked on his coffee at Jimmy’s observation. The noise garnered him some looks. When he could he spoke. “What do you mean by that?” Jimmy looked genuinely surprised as though that was the last thing he expected to hear. Kate raised an eyebrow before answering for the other man. “Gibbs, don’t tell me you don’t see it?” Gibbs didn’t answer just looked at everyone looking at him. “Jethro it’s become quite obvious to most of us that our dear Timothy is losing his heart to those boys.” Gibbs released a disbelieving sound. “Sure okay.”

Ducky continued ignoring Gibbs’ dismissal. “The next time they are together really pay attention. You’ll see what we do.” Gibbs wanted to say something to cement that he was right. Not liking the idea that things could go down a road he wasn’t sure he could take. “Jethro.” Gibbs looked toward the doorway to their bedroom to see McGee standing there blinking sleepily. “Are you ready to turn in?” Gibbs could probably stay awake a few more hours but he could see McGee was ready to drop. A small voice that he refused to acknowledge pointed out that it was exhausting raising two children alone. Gibbs decided that extra rest plus holding McGee was worth going to bed early.

He got up from the table, practically inhaling the rest of his coffee, as he nodded his goodnight to everyone. Gibbs followed McGee into the darkened room to see each boy in a bed against the far wall. McGee practically collapsed into the bed they had taken to sharing before their last excursion. Gibbs followed more sedately letting his body mold to his lover’s before wrapping him in a tight embrace. McGee was asleep almost immediately. Gibbs stayed awake for some time just listening to the quiet breathing in the dark room. Trying not to think about what he may see now that the others have made him open his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs wanted to shoot something. Go out somewhere and put a million holes into anything. Everyone had been right. McGee was growing too attached to the children. They couldn’t keep them here any longer or else it would be harder on everyone. The whole day had been proof after staggering proof. During meals McGee always served the children. He played games with them in the afternoon, he bathed Benjamin after dinner before reading them both a bedtime story, and then he tucked them in. The dead giveaway had been this afternoon though. Even if Gibbs had missed everything else this one action would have made him worry.

Benjamin had just finished eating his lunch and had been getting ready to leave the table when McGee stopped him to wipe off his face. There was a sticky spot on his cheek from when the children had been given marmalade on bread as a treat. After a few attempts to get the stain clean with no success McGee had licked his napkin using the now damp cloth to clean Benjamin’s face. Gibbs’ eyes had widened. The rest of the table gave him looks. Kate’s eyebrow going up in a silent ‘I told you so’ but what was more strange then anything was that McGee didn’t even seem aware of what he’d done. His lover had looked at him and given him a sweet smile before going back to his lunch.

That very evening before dinner he went into town to speak with the man who ran the local orphanage. He would stop by tomorrow to speak with them about the procedure to take the children into custody. Gibbs opted to stay up that night so that they could contact Warren McGee’s victims. The majority of the group sat at the dining room table writing letters to the renters to let them know that they could reclaim their deeds as Warren McGee no longer had them in his possession. Between all of them they were able to finish composing all of the letters in one sitting. Once they were ready to be delivered Ziva dropped them off at the post office in town. Everyone else sat a little longer, rubbing their aching hands, and letting themselves unwind. It was done. Warren McGee was on the road to ruin and he didn’t even know it yet.

Gibbs finally had his revenge. It would never bring back what he’d lost but maybe he could stop someone else from having to endure the same thing. Maybe now he could start over. He looked toward the bedroom where his lover was sleeping and suddenly wanted nothing more than to hold him. Turning back to everyone he said goodnight before heading to bed. Gibbs slipped in behind McGee silently falling asleep within moments. Gibbs blinked opened grainy feeling eyes at a tug on his shirt. He looked at McGee wondering if he was who had awoken him but his lover was sound asleep. Another tug pulled his attention behind him. Benjamin was standing next to their bed with his ever present bear with tears streaming down his face.

Gibbs was immediately on alert. “What’s wrong? Is Tobias okay?” The little boy sniffled. “I had a bad dream.” Gibbs closed his eyes briefly lifting a hand to rub at them. He couldn’t have been asleep more than twenty minutes. “Can I sleep with you?” Gibbs knew he should reassure him and put him back to bed. Knowing you should and being too tired to do so are two different things. He lifted the covers shaking McGee slightly as he did so. “Yeah come on.” Benjamin climbed over Gibbs quickly to wedge himself into the small space between the two men.

McGee rolled over mumbling a sleepy “What?” Gibbs repositioned the blankets making sure they were all covered and no one would fall of the bed. “Benjamin had a nightmare. He’s going to sleep with us.” McGee woke up a little more at that and made sure Benjamin was snug against his chest before falling back asleep. Gibbs wrapped his arms around both of them and tried not to think about how right it felt.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know...Tobias. :3
> 
> When I was initially writing this, I completely forgot that was Fornell's first name. Happy accidents! And once the boy was named Tobias, it was all over. That was simply his name. Hopefully, no one finds it too distracting. :D


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs invited the head of the orphanage into the house when he arrived in the early afternoon. Gibbs asked DiNozzo to distract the children while the three of them spoke in the operating room. McGee was confused as to what was going on until he heard the man introduce himself. Gibbs wasn’t surprised when McGee wanted to speak to him in private for a moment. Leading him to another side of the room McGee spoke in a whisper. “Is this really necessary? These boys have just lost their parents. Can’t we give them a little more time?” Gibbs gently took McGee’s hand in his rubbing it soothingly. “The boys have already grown attached. The longer we put this off the harder it’s going to be for them. Why don’t we hear him out before deciding?”

McGee nodded letting Gibbs lead him back over to the orphanage director. They went over basic information. How the system works, how long it could take for the boys to get adopted, how they could be split up. There were so many negatives that Gibbs was even regretting asking him to come over. The director at least seemed to realize it was a lot to take in at one time. “I know it can be daunting. We do our best but unfortunately there are just not enough good homes out there. I can tell you need some time to think things over. I’ll stop by in a few days for your decision.” Gibbs thanked him before showing him to the door. He went back to the operating room to speak with McGee but found him gone.

After checking the main room once more he went into their bedroom to find him on the bed facing the window. There was a shuddering in his limbs and Gibbs knew that he was crying. He closed the door before approaching. “Tim.” McGee jumped slightly startled by his voice. As he spoke he continued to face away from him. “I’ll be out in a second Jethro. I just wanted to rest a minute.” Gibbs walked in front of him and knelt on the ground. McGee tried to hide his face but Gibbs was persistent in trying to make eye contact. “Talk to me. I don’t want you to hide what you need.” McGee rubbed at his eyes trying to clear away the tears but more just fell in their place.

“I want to keep them Jethro. I love them. At first I just tried to take care of them because of my father but now…now I love them…I.” Gibbs watched him fold in on himself his hands flying up to cover his face the withheld pain bursting out all at once. Gibbs quickly sat on the bed beside him and pulled him close. McGee moved his hands away from his face so that he could return the embrace the tears soaking into his shirt a prelude to the sobs pressing against his collarbone. “Tim.” McGee pulled back as soon as he spoke cutting him off. “Please Jethro let them stay. You don’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of them, please.” Gibbs pressed his hand against McGee’s face. “Tim I’m sorry.”

McGee broke down again only this time he tried pulling away. Gibbs didn’t allow it gently pulling him forward again. “Shh no it’s okay. That was taken wrong. I want the boys to stay.” McGee pulled back looking confused. “I want them to stay. I want us to raise them together.” McGee smiled that brilliant smile of his that made the sun seem a little darker. “I don’t understand though. Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Gibbs reached out wiping away some of the moisture still on McGee’s face. “Yes I did. I hurt you. I went to the orphanage because I could see you were growing attached. I didn’t think I could handle trying to raise children again. I didn’t know you couldn’t let them go though. If I had known you loved them already I never would have put you through this.”

McGee smiled again turning his head to gently kiss his fingertips. “It’s okay Jethro. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Besides this might all be a moot point anyway.” Now Gibbs was confused. He let his expression convey the question. “If the boys don’t want to stay with us there is nothing we can do.” Before Gibbs could respond there was a knock at the door. McGee rubbed away the last of the moisture on his face as Gibbs gave the okay to come in the room. Benjamin rushed into the room followed by Tobias. “Look! Look! I made a picture.” The little boy handed it to McGee and started to point out everyone he drew. The whole gang was in the picture including the two boys.

“It’s wonderful Benjamin. I think this should be hung up. What do you think?” Benjamin happily agreed with McGee’s suggestion and rushed into the other room to find something to use. Tobias stayed behind. He’d been looking at McGee closely since they’d walked into the room. “Are you okay?” McGee smiled to reassure him. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you. When Benjamin returns we need to talk to you okay?” Tobias just nodded looking uneasy. The three year old whirlwind ran back into the room his cheeks flushed. “Jimmy said he’s going to hang it in the main room.” Gibbs smiled at the child’s huge eyes. The reaction to his artwork being so praised like finding a gold mine.

“Hey Benjamin they need to talk to us.” Gibbs watched as Tobias grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him against his chest. It was obvious the older boy was expecting the worst. McGee looked to him briefly and after receiving a nod he continued. “I know it’s been tough on the both of you. There have been a lot of changes. I’ve spoken with Jethro and we were wondering if you would like to stay with us. To be our sons.” Benjamin’s happiness was obvious; the little boy diving toward McGee. After a strong hug he looked to Gibbs uncertainly. Gibbs smiled in encouragement and Benjamin became braver. He reached out and hugged Gibbs a little more gently. Gibbs returned the hug warmly.

He had been standoffish with them so he wasn’t surprised at the hesitation. It would take time but eventually they would be more comfortable around each other. Tobias still hadn’t moved. His expression hadn’t changed. McGee prompted him and Gibbs could hear his worry. Suddenly the older boy’s face crumpled the weight of everything seeming to hit him at once. Gibbs was wondering how long it would take. He hadn’t seen the boy cry once since his parent’s death. He was trying to be strong for his brother but he was still very young. McGee was on his feet in an instant wrapping him in a hug. Benjamin went to his brother as well wrapping him in tiny arms. McGee’s voice filled the small room with words of comfort as the young boy sobbed into his chest.

Gibbs sat on their bed thinking about his new family. His lover was his enemy’s son and their two children’s parents were killed by McGee’s father. They were a motley crew to be sure but considering his gang was the same way it seemed only fitting. Gibbs suddenly realized two things. One they need to buy a house. It was nice of Ducky and Jimmy to let them stay here but one room wouldn’t work, for several reasons. The second thing was that Gibbs thought the time was right to retire from his criminal activities. He had a family to think of now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee stood in front of the stove cooking dinner. It was getting there but had a little ways to go yet. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and lips traveled gently down his neck. “So are you ready for tomorrow night?” McGee smiled continuing to stir. “I thought you were outside working?” McGee shivered as Gibbs nuzzled his neck. “I was. Can’t you smell me?” McGee laughed. “I try not to do that when you’ve been outside all day.” Gibbs’ hands rubbed down McGee’s sides softly. “You didn’t answer my question? Are you ready?” McGee stopped stirring so the food could simmer awhile. “Why wouldn’t I be ready for our one year anniversary?” Gibbs chuckled darkly in his ear.

“I guess you don’t remember our first time together. Imagine that only ten times more arousing.” McGee shuddered despite himself. A small voice broke into their teasing. “Daddy, will you read to me?” McGee cleared his throat to answer. “Yes sweetie, I’ll be right there. Just wait on the couch okay?” McGee tried to pull away as he heard Benjamin answer with an, “Okay.” Gibbs relinquished his grip but McGee jumped in shock when a light smack fell on his backside. He gave Gibbs a wide eyed look as he walked away; Gibbs smiling slyly all the while. The rest of the night passed quickly. After reading to Benjamin he continued making dinner. It was ready soon after the story and he called in the rest of his family.

The house had been purchased not long after their wedding; Miss Kate and Tony finding a place about the same time. That was something he still teased them about. They couldn’t compromise on anything. In the end it was all trivial stuff but still fun to tease them over. The one thing they did agree on though was to stay close together. It had never been a question that they would settle near Ducky and Jimmy’s home. In the end the playfully argumentative couple only ended up a few houses away and it was common for them to get visits from every member of the gang. Something everyone enjoyed regardless of whose house was visited.

Part of the reason they chose this house is there was land on it that could be farmed. Gibbs had plenty of income from his outlaw days but he still enjoyed working with his hands. McGee had encouraged it hoping that it would help to heal any raw scars left. Gibbs had taken to showing both of the boys how to farm. Benjamin spent time outside with Gibbs but tended to always end up wanting to be read to at some point during the day. Tobias on the other hand really took an interest in farming. The two of them could easily spend all day in the dirt and be happy as clams. They made sure to always take off two days to spend together as a family. Sometimes they would do something outdoors and sometimes they would stay in talking. It didn’t really matter as long as they were together.

There were rare times when the children would be taken over to one of the gang’s house and they would have an evening to themselves. This anniversary trip was different though. It would be the first time in their marriage that they would be away from the children for a few days. McGee was excited but nervous as well. He kept feeling like he was forgetting things. Finally Gibbs had to practically drag him out of the house to get them to leave. McGee stealing several hugs and kisses from the children before they left. Gibbs knew where they were going but didn’t tell McGee because he wanted to surprise him. So that’s how he found himself on Gibbs’ horse like they used to travel.

The frantic pace before they left took a toll and McGee found himself nodding off. When McGee next woke they had arrived at their destination. A roomy tent had been set up along a river where they took the children to swim in the warmer months. It wasn’t the exact spot but McGee did recognize the river. Gibbs climbed off the horse gently pulling him down. McGee smiled at him before taking in the scenery. “I love this place. It’s so peaceful.” He looked back to his lover when he was wrapped in an embrace. “I know. That’s why I chose it.” McGee just chuckled letting himself be held.

They stayed that way for awhile before Gibbs reluctantly pulled away. “I need to get a fire going if we’re going to have any lunch.” McGee reached up to trace Gibbs’ lips with his fingers. “I’ll go get some more firewood. Once we’ve eaten did you want to break in the tent?” Gibbs’ eyes darkened a callused hand catching his before lifting it further so Gibbs could kiss his palm. McGee smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pulled away with a teasing smile. Heading into the trees he looked behind him to maintain their gaze until he was forced to face forward. The next few days promised to be relaxing and exhausting all at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs knelt on the ground really only starting to get the fire going when he heard a branch break. He looked up sharply before stilling in caution. The first thing he saw was the barrel of the revolver. From there his eyes traveled upward until he took in the haggard face of Warren McGee. Even being held at gunpoint he could tell that times had been tough for McGee’s father. The other man had always looked well put together every time Gibbs had seen him previously. Now though he was unshaven and his clothes looked as though he’d been sleeping in them for days. “Where are they?!” Gibbs knew what he was referring to but also knew playing dumb would buy him some time. “What?”

The murderous man stepped forward looking a little more unhinged. “Don’t play dumb with me. The deeds! Where are they?!” Gibbs tried to think of a way out of the situation. Finding none he decided if he was going to die he may as well twist the knife deeper. “They are gone. After mailing all of your victims I burned them.” Warren McGee looked close to panic. “You’re lying!” Gibbs didn’t respond. He let his expression show how dead serious he was. “You really burned them. Do you know what you’ve done! That was my whole life! I’ve lost everything because of you!” Gibbs let a cruel smile slip onto his face. “Now your debt with me is settled.” Warren McGee looked shocked his eyes lighting in remembrance of the past.

“Drop the gun!” Both Gibbs and his would be murderer looked to the left. McGee stood at the edge of the forest pointing Gibbs’ gun at his father. “Ah son, I see you’ve finally decided to join us. I still can’t believe that you would betray me for a band of outlaws, but that’s okay I forgive you. I didn’t want you to have to see this. Why don’t you wait in the forest? I’ll come retrieve you when I’m done.” McGee was some distance away from them but even so Gibbs could still see his lover shaking. Gibbs had been proud of his lover’s progress with shooting. His aim was almost as good as Gibbs already. That being said Gibbs didn’t blame him for his nervousness. There was a big difference between shooting a tree and shooting a human being. The situation only made worse by the fact that the person in question was McGee’s father.

“This is the last time I’m going to say this father. Put the gun down. Please, don’t make me kill you.” It was here he wavered; his voice cracking slightly. Gibbs closed his eyes knowing that McGee had given too much away. Warren McGee actually laughed. Gibbs looked at his assailant to see that he’d focused his gaze on Gibbs once more. “Stay if you want son. It’s your choice, but I know you won’t shoot me. You’ve always been too weak to follow through with anything.” Gibbs watched the other man cock back his gun. He braced himself wishing that McGee was with the others back in town. Safe. He jerked at the sound of the gunshot his eyes widening. The searing pain of a gunshot wound was absent and he watched numbly as Warren McGee fell backward onto the ground.

His gaze jerked to McGee. His lover was still holding the gun out looking as though he still didn’t believe he’d fired the weapon. Gibbs got up to kneel over Warren McGee the shocked expression on his face frozen there with death. Gibbs reached down just to make sure he was in fact dead. He never did like surprises. When he was positive Warren McGee was no longer in the land of the living he moved toward his lover. Halfway there McGee dropped his arm and his face crumbled in the beginning stages of tears. He rushed forward to take him in his arms. “It’s alright. I know he was your father.” McGee pulled back abruptly shaking his head. His features evened out as his spine straightened.

“No, I’m fine, I don’t care about that. I was just so frightened that I couldn’t do anything to stop him. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you Jethro. What would I have told the boys?” Gibbs pulled him close again trying his best to offer comfort. To let McGee feel for himself that he was there. That everything was okay. “Jethro, can we go home? I want to see the children.” Gibbs nodded tightening his hold a fraction. “Yeah we can celebrate another time.” Gibbs didn’t bother to pack up anything just guided McGee to his horse. Once he had McGee home he would come back with DiNozzo and Ziva to clean up. Right now all he was concerned with was getting McGee away from his father’s body.

When they had traveled a few minutes Gibbs asked something that had been bothering him since McGee had showed back up at camp. “How did you get my gun?” McGee laughed humorlessly. “When I came back I noticed your holster was empty. The only other place you keep the gun is in your saddlebag. I know more of your habits then you realize.” Gibbs kissed the shell of McGee’s ear. “I’m glad you know me so well.” When McGee responded his voice sounded distant. “Yeah me too.” The tone of the words was odd coming from his lover’s lips. The emotion behind it spoke of pain. Gibbs would do whatever he could to make sure that sound never entered McGee’s voice again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs looked across the table watching McGee laugh at a story Benjamin was telling him about their day outside. It had been a little over two weeks since McGee had to face down his father. For the most part things had returned to normal and Gibbs was grateful. He hated seeing anyone in his family in pain. Not just his immediate family but extended family as well. They decided to postpone their anniversary celebration until next month. The extra time would serve as a buffer to hopefully not drudge up any negative memories. McGee laughed again before putting an end to the merriment. “Alright Benjamin, as much as I’m enjoying hearing about you and your brother’s antics it’s time to get ready for bed.”

Benjamin pouted for good measure but conceded. Tobias just smiled before leading his brother into the bathroom. McGee went to clear off the table when Gibbs stopped him. “Leave this. Go give Benjamin his bath.” McGee protested not releasing the dishes. “I want to clean up first.” Gibbs gave him a quick peck on the lips before prying away the dish. “I’ll clean up the table. You clean up the boys.” McGee laughed softly finally relenting. “Deal.” Gibbs cleaned up the table before sitting in front of the fire to wait for his turn to bathe. He waited until McGee had ushered both boys into their bedroom before going in the bathroom to get it ready. He drained the bathwater amazed at how much dirt their rascals could get covered in just in one afternoon.

After the tub was empty he refilled it before sinking down into the warm water with a blissful sigh. His tense muscles loosened slightly. Gibbs used the more relaxed state to get down to scrubbing. The hot water was nice but he didn’t like to stick around long enough for it to get cold. In short order he was wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at the murky water and laughed when he realized he was just as bad as his sons. Before exiting the bathroom he poked his head out into the hallway. He didn’t see McGee in the outer room so headed to their bedroom thinking he might already be in bed. Walking into their bedroom his thoughts were confirmed at seeing the lump under their covers.

McGee had left one lamp lit so Gibbs could see where we was walking in the otherwise dark room. Gibbs loved how considerate his lover was. McGee was always trying to make things easier for him. Reaching the side of the bed he blinked at the thought. McGee did for him what Jimmy did for Ducky. He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realize that. Grinning he put his towel over a chair before climbing into bed. It only took one shift forward until he was pressed against McGee’s back. He wrapped his arms around McGee’s waist then used one hand to push up his nightshirt. The hand encountering warm skin explored lightly; circling his lover’s bellybutton, sliding up the center of his body, brushing lightly over his nipples.

McGee gasped at the touches coming awake from his light doze. Gibbs leaned down slightly to chew gently on the shell of his ear. “Jethro, what if one of the boy’s comes in?” Gibbs continued unconcerned. “They know to knock.” McGee tried to pull away slightly from his hands but at the same time leaned into the mouth at his ear. “If Benjamin is frightened sometimes he doesn’t. He could walk in on us.” Gibbs countered McGee’s retreat by moving down to press his fingers urgently against the entrance to his lover’s body. McGee circled out his hips jerking back toward the touch. “He won’t walk in on us because I’ve locked the door.” McGee moaned loudly at that. His arousal spiking at the knowledge that Gibbs’ attack had been premeditated.

Getting his lover’s silent approval to continue Gibbs pushed his night shirt the rest of the way up. McGee moved slightly until it could be taken off. Gibbs moved away briefly to grab some oil form the nightstand. Pouring a generous amount over his hand he started to stretch his lover quickly. His other hand wrapped around McGee’s hardening erection stroking firmly. He leaned down further to attach his mouth to McGee’s shoulder. Sucking hard he was determined to leave a mark; a temporary blemish that he would be able to see in his mind’s eye even when McGee was clothed. He only pulled away once he was sure there would be a love bite. His lips then descended onto McGee’s neck to suck and nip lightly.

His lover’s body squirmed against him and Gibbs only realized at that point that McGee’s body was loose enough to receive him. McGee cried out when he withdrew his hand. The passage he’d been stretching tightening to try to keep his fingers inside. Gibbs grabbed the oil again slicking a copious amount on his member. Once that was done he leaned toward McGee again to grab his thigh. McGee knew what was coming and bent his leg toward his chest. Gibbs growled at McGee’s eagerness and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to see him. Reaching forward he yanked back the blankets so their nude bodies were exposed to the low light of the lamp. McGee seemed startled for a moment at the blanket’s disappearance.

Gibbs used that moment of confusion to his advantage to push inside his lover’s body in one slow push. McGee tensed in surprise briefly before relaxing almost instantly. He buried his face against the pillow to muffle his moans as he pushed his hips back to help impale himself quicker on Gibbs’ erection. Gibbs started to thrust almost as soon as he’d embedded himself completely already desperate for release. The last few weeks had been strained and it had been awhile since he’d even attempted intimacy. The pain of what McGee had been forced to do still too fresh. He let his thoughts scatter so he could focus completely on the pleasure the two of them were creating.

Gibbs decided he wanted to get deeper. He wanted to make McGee feel more exposed. As though Gibbs could see everything there was to him and that was a good thing. He used his light grip on McGee’s thigh to bend the leg back and settle it over his hip. Gibbs tightened his hold to keep the leg in place never relenting in his thrusting. McGee cried out at the change in position. His heated face turned from the pillow to bury itself in his neck. Gibbs could feel his lover’s hot breath fanning out on his skin. A hard thrust or sharp twist of his hips breaking his lover’s breathing pattern only long enough for McGee to make a noise. Gibbs could tell they were both close so he reached down to take McGee’s member back into his hand.

He squeezed hard making the strokes almost painful. It only took two pulls before McGee shouted. The body in his arms tensed up hard as hot come gushed over his fingers. Gibbs loosened his grip on McGee’s erection just slightly and continued to thrust to help McGee ride out his orgasm. Gibbs didn’t last long after McGee’s body broke down into shuddering. It only took a few more pushes before he climaxed hard. As he pulsed into his lover he held still; the sensation of filling the younger man causing his eyes to close in bliss.

He could feel his come already leaking past their joined bodies long before he started to soften. They collapsed together afterward. Their sweaty limbs entangled languidly. Gibbs pulled away slightly when he felt his member starting to slip free. Pulling away completely took more effort but he managed. With a few wipes of a cloth they were both a little cleaner and it didn’t take long before sleep claimed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs looked up from the vegetable Tobias was holding when McGee called them in for lunch. Gibbs watched Benjamin run to his lover to tell McGee the exciting news. His lover scooping up the little boy to hear what had him so excited. Tobias had just harvested his first vegetable without any of Gibbs’ help. Gibbs ruffled Tobias’ hair when they both came to a stop in front of McGee; his pride shining down at the boy through his smile. McGee looked down at Tobias when Benjamin had stopped speaking. Tobias held up the radish with a smile. McGee beamed at him. “Tobias that’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you.” McGee leaned down to plant a kiss on the boy’s loose mop of brown curls.

Gibbs chimed in wanting to give more praise. “It’s a perfect radish too. Great color, great size. I’m sure it’s going to taste delicious whenever Tobias decides to eat it.” The boy feigned exasperation to hide his embarrassment. “Papa it’s just a radish.” Gibbs grinned. He saw right through his son but didn’t call him on it. “It’s your first radish, your first vegetable. So it’s not just any radish son. It’s okay to take pride in your work.” Gibbs cut him some slack when he saw the redness on Tobias’ cheeks increasing. “Go wash up now before our lunch get’s cold.” Tobias fairly ran out of the room. “Yes Papa.” Gibbs reached out for Benjamin and the little boy leaned over to go into Gibbs’ arms.

“You too in a minute young man.” Benjamin nodded in easy compliance. “Yes Papa.” Gibbs looked at McGee who was watching him with a smile. It was so hard for him to believe this was his life now. Everything was so perfect. He’d been given a second chance and he wasn’t going to waste it. Leaning in he kissed McGee softly only pulling back when a giggle registered. Benjamin had his big grin buried against Gibbs’ shoulder. McGee smiled at the boy’s reaction and Gibbs couldn’t help a grin himself. “Okay you, it’s time to get cleaned up.” Benjamin just giggled again. Gibbs gave McGee another smile before turning toward the bathroom. Set on getting both of his sons’ at least cleaned up enough to eat lunch.

The End


End file.
